


Xenoforce III

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 2 [4]
Category: Metroid Series, Ratchet & Clank, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: 2 years after the events of the second book, Michael has become quite attached to his role as Xenoblade. But his responsibilities are put to the test when an alien parasite attaches itself to his body. While it dials up his senses by 110%, it also begins to unleash his darker side. Meanwhile behind the scenes someone steals one of his inventions for their own personal gain, while somebody else uses alien technology for money.





	1. A Day in The Life

Chapter 1: A day in the Life  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles!)

A young teen was looking at a picture of a climatic battle between living legend, Captain Falcon, and the organization known as C.H.A.O.S. “This picture was our only link to some life changing discoveries,” he said, “And now, we’ve found them. Alright let’s get to work!” He had some construction workers scavenging leftovers from a fight. Someone was using normal tools to try and pry something. “No, you can’t use that stuff,” said the teenager, “These people are tough, you gotta use the same gear that they use.” He took one of the weapons and used it to pry the object. “Thanks Mr. Pierce,” he said.”Please, just call me Edmund,” said Edmund, “Just get whatever you can for this shift and we’ll come back. This stuff is gonna make us rich!”

Some other people started to come in. “Hey, hey, you can’t come over here,” said Edmund, “This is property of PierceTech.” A woman showed him a badge. “My name is Amanda Ross, I am the head of the Public Hazzard Crew, or P.A.C, for short,” she said introducing herself, “In accordance with the executive order 75-g, all post battle cleanup will now be under our hands, so thank you for your service.” “Maybe you didn’t hear me,” said Edmund, “This is our property, and I got a contract which states, that I can take anything from this skirmish and use it for whatever I need and/or want.” “I apologize Mr. Pierce, but this is now under our control,” said Amanda, “I suggest turning in any technology that you recovered or you’ll be prosecuted.” “Amanda, you don’t understand,” said Edmund, “I am the heir to this company, and I promised my parents on their deathbed that I would get this company back to its former glory.” “There is nothing I can do about that,” said Amanda. Her men started cleaning up the technology and taking it away. “If you have any problems with how we’re running things, you can take it to our superiors,” said Amanda. “And who the hell would that be?!” asked Edmund.

Edmund was at the mansion next to PierceTech watching the news. Professor Elvin Gadd was responsible for what happened. “Hey boss, don’t let that lady get to you,” said one of his friends. “Mr. Pierce,” said one of the scientists, “We still have another load of technology from a while ago, we should return it.” “Why return it?” asked someone, “We could make some insane armor and shit and showcase it for tourists.” That gave Edmund an idea. “I’ll tell you what,” he said, “Keep it.” “But the Public Hazzard….” Said the scientist. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” said Edmund, “The world’s changing. Time we change too.”

4 years later……

PierceTech was looking more high tech with the new gadgets he made using some of the alien technology that was hidden. Edmund had a truck coming in with some mechons. “Business is good,” he said.

I was driving to a wedding for one of my mom’s friends from work. I changed the channel and heard that there was a police chase near the street. I decided to kick it into action. (To the 4th wall) Time to do what I do best. I transformed into my Xeno-Suit and look at my watch. “I got time,” I said to myself. I parked my car and jumped on my hover board. Some thugs hijacked a truck and was stealing technology. One of them saw me. “Uh guys, we got trouble!” he said. I got a close look at them. They were thugs who worked for Xord who escaped from Prison. “They never learn,” I said. I jumped onto the truck and started fighting off the thugs. “Those aren’t yours,” I said. They all had energy swords similar to my monado. “Ok then,” I said. I got out my monado. “Speed!” I said. The Kanji symbol turned blue and I was able to move fast. I managed to wipe thir weapons away. I then rounded them up and imagined a cage with my digital headband and delivered them all to the police.

“Thank you Xenoblade,” said an officer. “Just doing my job for Los Angeles,” I said. I was listening to my radio. “There have been reports of a jewelery robbery in….”I looked at my watch. “I still got time,” I said. I went back to find my hoverboard and saw somebody messing with it. “Its all ready for you sir,” she said. It was a young girl with a costume similar to mine. “Wait,” I said, “Who are you?” “Well I’m Xenogirl,” she said, “Remember me?” “Wait…. That girl from the comic con contest!” I said remembering, “Congrats again on the costume Xenogirl.” “Glad to know you remember me,” she said, “I’ve taken the liberty of tinkering with the jets inside of your hoverboard, that way you can get to your location faster.” I took a look at it. “Sweet,” I said as I got on top of it, “Listen, I’m not sure if you wanna be around when bad guys are….” “Don’t worry about training me Xenoblade, I know all your moves, fighting styles, pick-up lines and everything!” said Xenogirl, “I’m your #1 fan!” “Thanks again,” I said. I flew away.

There were robbers stealing jewels from people. “Selling these is gonna make me a mint,” said their leader, Grey Mage. “Good, you could use one,” I said behind them, “I can smell your breath from all the way back here!” “Xenoblade,” he said, “How nice of you to join us. Get him boys!” His thugs were about to attack, but somebody threw a smoke ball in the field and took them down in no time flat. When the smoke cleared, I saw her. A new superhero who goes by the name, Purple Haze. “Purple Haze,” I said greeting her. “Xenoblade,” she said. Grey Mage was looking at us. “I got him buttercup,” I said. “Sure, I just softened up the punks for you,” she said. Grey Mage pulled out his wand and cast magic spells at us. (To the 4th wall) This guy isn’t really a magician, he just has a high tech suit. I leaped in and kicked the wand out of his hands. “Listen, the thing is, I got to him before you did,” said Purple Haze. “Well I talked to them first,” I said.   
“Look, she was he….” Said Grey Mage before he was attacked. “You know, we could share duties as heroes,” said Purple Haze. “I’ve already got a team,” I said. “Well good thing there’s heroes that can work together in this city,” said Purple Haze. She was playing with my mask and almost took it off. “You doing anything later?” I asked. “I’m helping out with a wedding,” she said, “Thanks for taking care of my job for me.” She floated away using smoke gauntlets and blew me a kiss. “Wow,” I said. Later I handcuffed Grey Mage and his thugs to a wall. (To the 4th wall) This job never gets old. I saw Micah chasing a helicopter. “Hey Xenoblade, shouldn’t you be getting ready?!” “I still got time!” I said. I saw explosions in a building.

“That can’t be good,” I said. I flew over to see what was going on. It was Xord using a new kind of exo skeleton with a hammer. “Xord,” I said getting in a fighting stance. “Monado boy!” he said looking at me. “And Xeno Girl,” said XenoGirl. She somehow got to the top of the building. “How’d you get up here so fast?” I asked. “You see, I made these rocket boots triggered by these gloves I made,” she said. “That’s pretty cool, hold that thought,” I said. I was battling Xord. “Please continue!” I said as I was fighting him. “Well, I was inspired by all your work you did, and I wanna grow up to be somebody like you.” “That’s great,” I said, “But even I started out doing small things, maybe you should do the same. You don’t really have super powers.” “True,” said XenoGirl, “But what I lack in powers, I make up with my intellect, and I invented these.” “Pretty good,” I said still fighting Xord. “You keep dealing with this guy and I’ll get the police,” said XenoGirl. “Wait kid!” I said.

“This’ll just take a minute really,” she said. “Not that!” I said, “There’s thugs down there!” She flew over them. (To the 4th wall) How could I be so stupid to forget that she could fly? I jumped down to deal with his thugs who were stealing technology. They had weapons aimed at me. “Guys wait, we should talk this out,” I said preparing a new power I installed in my monado, “Monado SHOCKER!” I said. Using it, I managed to disable their weapons and stun them. “Good talk,” I said. “No it wasn’t,” said one of the thugs. “Now to catch Xord before he…..” I said as I saw him fall down on a car. “…..gets away,” I said. Xenogirl flew down. “He’s all yours Mr. Xenoblade,” she said. “Just Xenoblade,” I said, “Mr. Xenoblade was my dad.” The cops arrived in time. “Well, you finally caught up with him Xenoblade,” said an officer, “And who would you be young lady?” “I’m XenoGirl,” she said introducing herself, “And I helped Xenoblade round up these punks.” “Yeah, you sure did,” I said. “Hey, maybe I can apply to join your XenoForce team,” she said excited, “We could save the world and you could train me taking on small crimes until I’m ready to take it up a notch!” “Let’s not get carried away,” I said. “Oh right, sorry,” she said.

“But hey, if you play your parts right, you’ll be leading your own team of heroes,” I said, “But until then, just stay low and help the little guy and such.” “You got it,” said Xenogirl. “Oh, I gotta give you something for your help,” I said. “Like a reward?” she asked. I thought of something. I got out one of my EMP pistols. “How about this?” I asked, “You can use it to shut down enemy weapons and stuff.” “Cool!” she said as she took it, “Thanks.” “Don’t sweat it,” I said. I looked at my watch. “After all that I still got time,” I said, “Officers, Xenogirl, have a good night.” I drove to the wedding and Micah saw me. “You’re early,” she said. “That’s right,” I said, “Even after all those crimes I still made it with the decorations and stuff.” Later the party was going on after the wedding and everyone was dancing. Ratchet was dancing while looking at the ground. Denise chuckled. “Ratch, you’re not supposed to look at the ground when you dance,” she said. “I gotta Denise,” said Ratchet, “If I don’t I might slip.” He slipped but Denise caught him and giggled.

“Alright your party goers, its time to bring the newly-weds onto the dance floor,” said the DJ, “Let’s give it up for Nayla, and Jeffery!” Mom’s friend, Nayla, and her husband came to the dance floor. “Let’s show these guys how its done,” said Jeffery. They were dancing and we were all amazed. “Hey Mikey, you think you’ll ever open yourself out?” asked Anela, “Cause I got some girls that are lookin’?” “I don’t really know,” I said. Mom was talking with Nayla. “I’m really happy for you Nayla,” she said, “Jeffery seems like such a nice guy.” “Of course he’ll never replace my first boyfriend,” said Nayla, “It was his love that got me to open up my heart again.” I decided to go to the concession stand and get me something. “I’ll just take me a hot chocolate,” I said. “Here you go,” said the pink haired girl. I gave her some money. “You just got the last one,” she said with a smile. I smiled back.

“Its time to take this party down and slow down the music,” said the DJ. I noticed the pink haired girl moving to the music. “Wanna dance?” she asked. “Um, sure I guess so,” I said. She took me to the dance floor. “I can’t recall the last time I slowed dance before,” I said blushing. “No need to be nervous,” she said, “Just put your arm around me and hold my hand like this.” As we danced everyone started looking at us. “Looks like Michael’s macking,” said Micah. Although it was strange at first, I felt happy about it too.


	2. A Whole New Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, Michael unexpectedly gets asked out on a date by a familiar face.

Chapter 2: A whole new Michael  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles!)

There were news broadcasts about our many adventures. People were praising the Xenoforce, saying that we were angels sent by God. Some people were even considering making movies about us and stuff. "Hurry and get you some breakfast Michael," Mom said, "Or will I have to tell Principal Gibson why Xenoblade was tardy." (Tp the 4th wall) What?! Mom knows that I'm Xenoblade? Well of course she does, she's known since the last story. “It looks like you’ve really made your mark,” said Mom, “Your father would be amazed if he saw this.” She was right. She looked at a newspaper. "I just find out this morning that Xenoblade stops a madman from robbing a bank and it happened a few days ago," she said. "Must've slipped my mind," I answered. "I just want you to know that I am so proud of you and your sister," said Mom, "Sometimes so proud that it could kill me. Pretty crazy coming from your mom huh?" "Maybe a little," I said. There was also news about an upcoming festival for the Xenoforce. “The main question,” said the newsman, “Will this open the gates for other heroes, and if so, what will they do?”

Meanwhile somebody was at a hospital and got back some paperwork. (To the 4th wall) Pause! This guy is my friend Johnny, who goes to a different school, but has one hell of a knack for inventing like me. He’s two years older than I am. “Denied?” asked Johnny, “But why? I did everything by the book.” His mom and dad were by him. “I’m sorry Johnny, but our rules and info are spelled out,” said Dr. Butler, “Don’t you understand?” asked Johnny, “My girlfriend’s father is on a wheelchair, and we can’t pay this amount.” “Well then there’s nothing we can do,” he said. “Yes there is!” said Johnny banging the table, “This is a hospital that works miracles for God’s sakes.” “Son…” said his father. “And you try and hide that fact with these high-ass prices?” asked Johnny, “Are you people INSANE?!” People were staring at him. “Uh…. Johnny,” said his father. “Don’t Johnny me,” said Johnny, “THESE PEOPLE ARE LIARS!” Some people start to drag him out while he was ranting about them.

Later Dr. Butler came out of the hospital. “I don’t believe it,” said Johnny, “I promised Lola that I’d get her father to walk again, and this was my only chance.” “Ok, listen closely,” he said, “I’d like to help you, but I can’t.” He gave him a pen and paper. “I’d like to tell you to apply for this program ‘Scavengers for Hire’,” He said while pointing at the paper, “On which you’ll find their address and info, but I can’t.” Johnny wrote it down. “I also do not advise you to file and fill out a w-2 form asking for the amount of money you expect to be paid for every successful job you complete, and I would not expect someone to get back to you quickly when they post a job,” he said, “I’d like to help, but there’s nothing we can do.” “Thanks man,” said Johnny.

I was watching some videos on Youtube. There was this guy trying to play a game but he kept getting killed. “Here it comes,” I said. He finally got pissed off and threw his keyboard at the monitor, then took a sword and used it to destroy his monitor and everything. I laughed out loud and rolled on the floor. “Holy shit, that gets me every time!” I said. I also saw somebody else laughing while watching the same video. It was the girl I saw at the party. We looked at each other and came closer. “Hey, you’re that coffee girl I danced with at the wedding,” I said. “We met before remember?” she asked, “You were looking at a picture of your dad and was sad that he died.” “Yeah,” I said, “So you like watching rage quit videos too?”

“Totally,” said the girl, “There was this one video where the guy smashed a monitor right in front of a teacher and he got pissed and kicked him out of the classroom.” “I know right, but those computers do suck,” I said, “The computers we have nowadays are the way of the future.” “I feel the same way,” she said, “I’m Vivian by the way, Vivian Van Dinzel.” “Michael,” I said introducing myself, “Michael Amadeus Smith Jay Morrison.” “That’s a long name,” said Vivian as she chuckles, “So…. So, you wanna go out sometime?” I was surprised but happy. “Yeah, sure I’d love to,” I said, “What are you doing this weekend?”

“Well I was thinking about going to see this movie ‘Suicide Squad’,” said Vivian. “Whoa, its like you read my mind,” I said. “I know this really awesome movie theatre that shows old movies that have been out even after DVD release,” said Vivian, “Its in a mall near the school.” “Cool, well…..” I said, “My last class ends at 3 on Friday.” “Cool,” she said. There was a moment of silence. “You wanna meet here?” I asked. “Oh yeah,” said Vivian, “I will.” “Sweet,” I said. “3:00, here,” said Vivian. “Yep,” I said, “Well I should get going. See ya.” “Bye,” she said smiling. I was heading to the lab. (To the 4th wall) I’ve come a long way from forming a team of heroes to save Los Angeles, and back then things didn’t work so much. But now, LA finally likes me. I’ve really made my mark on the world, and my dad would’ve been proud. Still get to class and I’m top of my students. Looks like I’m making a ma……

I slipped on paint and fell on a table. Micah helped me up. “You ok big brother?” she asked. “Yeah,” I said, “But what’s going on here?” “Maddi and I are working on her project,” said Anela. Maddi had a paintbrush. “This is a magic brush, and it gives whoever draws with it the power to bring them to life,” said Anela, “I got it from my pen pal, Luna.” “Professor E’s daughter?” I asked. “That’s right,” said Anela, “But I gave it to Maddi since she loves to paint.” Maddi did some sign language. “So if you draw something you give it life?” I asked. “Thanks to my help that is,” said Anela, “So what’s got you giddy today?” “Guess I’ll spill the beans,” I said, “This boy’s got a date!” “What?!” asked Micah. “Its our first day back from Spring Break, and you already got yourself a date?” asked EJ. “What can I say?” I asked, “Guess I’m just irresistible.” “So what’s her name?” asked Ratchet. “Vivian Van Dinzel,” I said.

“Wait, Vivian Van Dinzel?” asked EJ. “Yeah,” I said. “That’s the girl who broke my Guitar Hero record at the arcade!” he said, “She’s got some skills.” “Now that you mention it, I think I have seen her somewhere,” I said. “Speaking of seen someone, what’s this I hear about you taking on a protégé?” asked Anela. “You mean Samus?” I asked. “No, Jack the Ripper,” she said with sarcasm in her voice, “Who else?” I sighed and said, “Doll, you really should stop using that cliche Jack the Ripper bit.“ Anela got a vein in her head then had a bat ready to hit me. “I’m a little hard of hearing you see, so I didn’t quite catch that,” she said, “Maybe you’d like to repeat yourself?” “I’m sorry what was the question?” I asked. “Good,” she said as she put the bat away. “Anyways, yes I’m teaching her my ways of tinkering,” I said, “I’m helping her create a suit for the upcoming science off.”

“Oh yeah that contest,” said Micah, “I heard Edmund Pierce is entering.” “That snooty rich kid?” I asked. “Yep,” said Micah. “What do you have against him?” asked Anela. “He’s one of those cretans that ignores the true purpose of science to get where he is,” I said, “All he cares about is money.” “You use to be like that too Michael,” said Anela, “Don’t forget that.” “No, I sold inventions for money so I could use it to either buy things for myself, or make more inventions,” I said, “Unlike Pierce, I don’t haul up all my money in stacks.” “If you say so,” said Anela. Later on Friday after class, I was leaving to meet Vivian at the said spot. “Hey Michael,” she said. I turned to her and she had a cute outfit. She was wearing a baggy open black shirt, with a t-shirt that said “Rebel Girl.”

“So where are we headed?” I asked. “To the mall,” said Vivian, “I already got tickets for us and the movie doesn’t start for about an hour.” “Ok,” I said. She took my hand and we went to the mall. She was telling me stories about herself at the arcade. “And that’s why I never wear Khaki pants or polos,” said Vivian, “Unless I have to, which is rare.” “Wow, you got a cool way at looking at stuff,” I said. “Thanks,” she said. She saw Guitar Hero. “Cool, they got Guitar Hero!” she said, “Wanna try?” “Sure, why not,” I said. She picked a song on Expert Mode which both of us could play. She was insanely good. “Damn,” I said. “That’s right,” said Vivian, “I rarely miss a note, and actually learning how to play an actual guitar helped me get better at Guitar Hero.” “You’re one amazing girl,” I said. “Glad you think so,” said Vivian. She looked at her watch. “Right on cue,” she said.

Later we were watching the movie at a dine-in theatre. “This place is nice,” I said. “Yeah, I like the music that they play here before the film starts,” she said, “I mean the food’s good too.” “I know right,” I said. “Uptown funk,” said Vivian. “What?” I asked. “That’s the song playing,” she said. “Oh,” I said. “Yep, made by Bruno Mars, 2014,” said Vivian. “So I take it you’re into music,” I said. “That’s right,” said Vivian, “A lot of other people think its weird that I know so much music.” “Well I don’t think so,” I said. “There’s actually a light music club that’s supposed to come back from the dead at this school,” said Vivian, “Now I can finally do music related activities at this school aside from playing guitar on campus.” “So that was you,” I said surprised, “I normally walk by hearing music.” “That’s right,” she said. The movie was beginning. “Ooh, its starting!” said Vivian.

Later I was walking Vivian back to her dorm. “I really had fun tonight,” she said. “Me too,” I said, “I’m kinda hoping we can do this again.” “I’m pretty sure we can,” said Vivian. “So, I’ll see you later?” I asked. “Sure,” said Vivian. She kissed me on the cheek and went inside. “Bye Michael,” she said as she smiled. I heard sirens going off. There was another police chase. “Time to do what I do best,” I said. I transformed into my costume and headed into action. “Wow nice suit,” said an ‘middle aged man’ who was playing cards with people. “Zip it Charles Martinet!” I said. There was a group of space pirates raiding technology. “With this stuff we can begin project O.M.E.G.A,” said their leader. I saw a familiar spaceship. It was Samus. “Going my way?” she asked. “You bet!” I said. I jumped on and we both ollowed them. “Friends of yours?” I asked. “Not really,” she said, “Apparently they’ve stolen some alien tech from a past battle.” “That’s a job for Scavenger’s for Hire,” I said, “Looks like they’ve been unemployed.”

One of the space pirates saw us and started firing. “Oh shit,” said Samus. I used my digital headband to make a shield around the ship. “Good thinking,” she said. “So ready to put your skills to use?” I asked. “You bet I am,” she said. “Then let’s move!” I said. I jumped on top of the car and started fighting them. Samus put the ship on auto pilot and came down to help. I climbed down to deal with the driver. “Pull over!” I said We were fighting over the wheel and crashed into a wall. I pulled their boss out of the car and pushed him into a chair. “Listen we don’t want trouble!” he said. “Please, you go stealing technology for your own selfish gain and you expect us to go easy?” I asked, “Fat chance.” Samus had her pistol ready to fire. “Wait til I give the say so,” I said. “Got it,” said Samus. “Tell us what project O.M.E.G.A is,” I said. “What?” asked the space pirate.

I flipped a table. “What division you work for?” I asked. “What?” he asked. “What ain’t no division I ever head of,” I said, “They speak English in what?” “What?” he asked. “English you moron, you speak it yes?!” I asked. “Yes,” he said. “Then you know what I’m saying,” I said, “Tell me what Project O.M.E.G.A is.” “What….” He asked. I had my monado ready. “Say what again, say. What. Again!” I said, “I dare you motherfucker!” “It’s a project where we inject a substance into one of our soldiers and….” He said. “Is it a benefit for humanity?” I asked. “What?” he asked. I gave Samus a nod and she used her plasma whip on him. “IS. IT. A. BENEFIT. FOR. HUMANITY?!” I said again. “NO!” he shouted. “Then why’d you steal this technology if it wasn’t a benefit for humanity?” I asked. “Its for our boss,” he said, “He’s coming.” “Yeah and when he gets here I’ll arrest his ass too,” said Samus. Later the cops came and arrested them. “What do you think they needed this stuff for?” asked Samus. “I don’t know,” I said, “But something tells me we’re gonna find out,” I said.


	3. Sound Breaker Suit

Chapter 3: Sound Breaker Suit  
(disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles!)

Vivian was handing in some paperwork to bring a light music club back. One of the professors was looking at it. “Well Ms. Dinzel, I notice you don’t have the minimum amount of   
members,” she said. “Well Professor Finns, I did bring an old band together that use to play for my brother but…” said Vivian. “Look doll, I’m afraid we can only let the Light Music   
Club back if you have the minimum amount of members,” said Professor Finns, “So what do you need?” “How do I…. approach recruiting members?” asked Vivian. “Well Ms. Dinzel,   
the answer to that is simple,” said Professor Finns, “The only way to get more members is to ask them to give out applications. “Applications?” asked Vivian, “But those were released   
weeks ago, its probably too late for that now.” “C’mon doll, its never too late to build a bigger ensemble,” said Professor Finns. Vivian left the room and her band members greeted her. “Any luck?” asked Jade, their red haired bass player. “Well, looks like we gotta get some more members,” said Vivian. “Well, I can look around for some in my old club,” said Sheldon, the keyboardist. “Same here,” said Jake, their drummer, “You can find some can’t you sis?”

“Well, I’m sure there’s some members that aren’t in clubs yet, little big brother,” said Jade. She calls him that because he’s older in age, but shorter in size. “Hey V,” I said coming by. “Michael, hey,” she said greeting me. “Who’s the new guy?” asked Jade. “Oh, this is my boyfriend Michael,” said Vivian. “Sup,” said Jake. “Well, well, well,” said someone. It was a black haired woman that was taller than me or Vivian. “What do you want Janice?” asked Vivian. “Just came by to say congrats on failing to get the Light Music Club back on its feet,” she said, “Got some more sour grapes for me?” “All I need is a few more members and we’ll be back on our feet,” said Vivian, “Just you wait.” Janice looked at me and then walked away. “That’s my cousin Janice,” said Vivian, “She acts nice and sweet, but don’t let that fool you. She’s a pure evil bitch.” “I can tell,” I said. I noticed students going somewhere. “What’s going on?” I asked.

“Looks like we’ll have to find out,” said Jade. We all went to the center of the school and saw someone in the center. It was him, the guy I saw on the newspaper; Edmund Pierce. “Please people, I’ll give autographs later,” he said. “Oh great,” I said, “That guys here.” Edmund got a look at Vivian. “So I heard you’re trying to bring a Light Music Club back,” I said, “Well I’d be more than happy to….” One of her friends pushed me out of the way. “Oh my god, V, you gotta check out this super cute guy,” she said. I tried to get up but I was trampled by other students. She brought her to Edmund. “My name is Edmund Pierce, and when I saw you in the crowd I just had to get a closer look,” he said, “What do you way we get together after class and get to know each other.” “As if,” said Vivian as she removed her hand from his, “I’ve no interest in a guy who cares only about fame.” She went back to me. “Feisty aren’t you,” he said.   
“You ok?” she asked. “Yeah,” I said, “Thank you.” I was a mess. “Looks like you got trampled,” said Vivian. “You mind if I wash up at your dorm?” I asked, “My sister sees me like this, and she’s gonna be all over these students like the Holy Ghost.” “Sure,” she said. I followed her to her dorm and washed off the dirt and stuff. Afterwards I was brand new. “Man that hit the spot,” I said, “Thanks a bunch.” “Don’t mention it,” said Vivian. Someone else came into the dorm. It was a young girl. “Hi Vivian,” she said. “Hey sis,” said Vivian. “Sis?” I asked. “That’s right,” said Vivian, “This is my younger sister.” “And would this be your you-know-what?” she asked. Vivian nodded. “Nice,” she said, “I’m Lin Lee Koo, student at G.I.B.S, and a gifted mechanic.” “She’s 13 years old,” said Vivian, “And while she looks young, she’s one of the brightest minds this school has.” “Nice to meet you Lin,” I said.

Johnny was at his dorm at his school filling out the application for Scavenger’s for Hire. “Damn it!” he said, “There’s one thing I’m missing.” There was a knock on his door. Johnny closed his laptop and opened it. It was his girlfriend Lola. “Johnny, are you alright?” she asked. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, “Why wouldn’t I be?” “Your dad said there was a freakout at the hospital you visited,” said Lola, “She’s worried about you, and so am I.” “Don’t be,” said Johnny, “I’m ok.” “Is this about Dad?” she asked. He sighed. “Yes,” said Johnny, “Ever since that day, I felt like I caused his accident.” Lola hugged him. “Johnny, it wasn’t entirely your fault,” she said, “My father doesn’t blame you one bit for what happened.” “Yeah,” he said. “Neither should you.” “Nothing he can say can change what happened,” said Johnny, “I wanna make things right again. I gotta get some air, but I’ll see you later.” “Johnny, some things are just….” Said Lola before he left, “….beyond our control.”

I was working on a prototype suit for the upcoming science off. “Its showtime Micah,” I said, “Bring out the dummies.” “Got it!” said Micah. Some digital dummies appeared in the obstacle course. I brought out my new gauntlets. They were built with an electrical surge that could force enemies back and smash through brick walls. The dummies came after me and I tested out the gauntlets. “Wow, these things really work!” I said, “And now, the main attraction.” I got out an energy staff and used it. It was able to shoot energy bolts and makes for a good melee weapon. Micah heard some noise. It was EJ watching some of the Captain Falcon Fitness DVDs. “EJ, do you mind, we’re doing some tests,” she said before she got a look at the person, “Is that…..?” “That’s right,” said EJ, “Captain Falcon.” After a few minutes of testing the functions of the suit, I was tired. “Break time,” I said. While sitting down, I was working on a 3d graph of EJ’s new and improved Xeno-suit. Principal Gibson opened the doors to the room. “Burning the midnight oil Mr. Morrison?” he asked. “Yes sir,” I said.

He got a look at my suit. “This is extraordinary,” he said, “I take if this is for the upcoming Science off?” “It runs on an unlimited supply of energy,” I said, “Anela helped me put it together.” “I look forward to seeing it in action,” he said. I kept working on EJ’s upgrades. (To the 4th wall) I know right? How do I manage to come up with all of this technology? Well, looks like one of our friends works for scavengers for Hire, but I’m not sure who. Somebody called me on the phone. “Hey Michael, are we forgetting something?” asked Anela. I remembered. “Oh yeah, you invited me to the mansion!” I said. “That’s right,” said Anela, “I assumed you were working on something so I decided to call.” “Hey do you mind if I bring Vivian?” I asked, “I think she’ll love it there,” I said. “The more the merrier,” said Anela.

Vivian, Micah and I were on the way to Anela’s house. “Here we are,” I said. “Wow, it’s a pretty big place,” said Vivian. (To the 4th wall) Yep, this is the place where Anela lives. I probably forgot to mention this in XenoForce II, but she’s rich. Rich as hell that is. A butler opened the doors and we went in. “Michael and Vivian have arrived,” said the butler. “Michael, glad you could make it,” said Bryan. “Welcome to Tengoku,” said EJ, “That’s Spanish for Paradise.” “Its really… not,” sad Anela. “To be honest, I thought Anela lived in a scientist’s home,” said Denise, “But this place is radical!” She jumped into the pool. “Looks like you guys are settled in,” I said as I smiled. “Check this out,” said EJ as he got out the tub, “Fetch me my towel good sir.”

“As you wish, Master Edward,” said the butler. “Master Edward, wow!” said EJ, “Now pat me dry.” “Yes sir,” said the butler as he dried EJ. He then jumped back in the pool. “In retrospect, he probably should’ve seen this coming,” said Clank. He was sitting on a bench trying to get a tan. “Robots can’t get tans Clank,” said Ratchet. “I see you brought the rockstar,” said EJ. “Yeah,” I said, “I figured why not introduce her to you guys.” “Anela Mae,” said Anela greeting Vivian, “But you can call me Ann.” “Pleasure,” said Vivian, “So…. What do you have for us today? Shopping? Makeovers?” “I vote makeovers!” said EJ. Bryan dunked him into the water. “I have something else in mind,” said Anela.

Later we were in a virtual reality room. (You probably recognize this from the first story. This is where I tested out my headband.) “It allows you to dream up wherever you want to be at and makes the room into that reality,” said Anela, “Pretty great right?” “Way cooler than shopping,” said Vivian. “Try it out,” said Anela. Vivian walked in with her guitar. She then closed her eyes and envisioned herself at a stadium with her band. She then played an insane guitar solo and the audience went into a frenzy. “Insane,” I said. My hair was wild. We were all having a blast. “Hey, Michael can I ask you something?” she asked. “Sure, what’s up?” I asked. “My parents were wondering if you’d like to have dinner with us,” she said, “They’re dying to meet you.” “Hmmm, I don’t…..” I started. I looked by to Anela remembering the plans I had with her. She gave me a sign meaning she has everything covered. “…See why not,” I finished.


	4. Birth of the Battery

Chapter 4: Birth of the Battery  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade!)

I was walking with Vivian to her house. “Wow, this is a pretty nice house,” I said, “It was really nice of you to invite me for dinner. Are you sure I didn’t need to dress up for your parents?” “Of course not,” she said, “My mom and dad are laid back people.” “That’s good to know,” I said. “Good thing they asked today because….” She started then looked away. “What?” I asked. “Its…. My grandfather,” said Vivian, “He’s kind of….” Someone opened the door. It was Vivian’s father. “Mr. Van Dinzel,” I said shaking his hand, “Pleasure to meet you.” “Please, call me Hank,” said Hank, “My daughter’s told me a lot about you.” Vivian’s mother was cooking dinner. “Michael, what a surprise,” she said as she greeted me, “I’m Talia.” “Hi Michael,” said Lin as she came down. “You already know Lin Lee Koo, out adoptive daughter,” said Talia. “See Mom and Dad, I told you he was a famous guy,” said Lin. “Now Lin, its Talia and Hank,” said Talia, “Ok we’re equals in the house.” “I’d rather just call you ‘Mom’,” said Lin. “What Talia is trying to say, is that we’re happy that you made a friend,” said Hank.

There was another knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” said Talia. She opened the door and it was Vivian’s grandfather. “Dad,” said Hank surprised, “I thought you weren’t due here until tomorrow.” “Well I wouldn’t want to miss seeing my son,” said Vivian’s grandfather, “Who’s this boy?” “This is my boyfriend Michael Morrison,” said Vivian, “I told you about him when you called.” “Not merely enough,” he said as he went to the table. “That’s my Dad, Russell,” said Hank. Later we were having dinner. “This is delicious Mrs. Van Dinzel,” I said. “I’m glad you like it,” she said, “Help yourself, there’s plenty for everybody.” “Oh V, I found this awesome record by this musician, Stevie Ray Vaughan,” I said, “The title track, Pride and Joy is amazing.” “We can listen to it after dinner,” said Vivian. “There will be no Rock n Roll music played in this house,” said Russell. “Dad, please,” said Hank. “Hank that music teaches kids to disobey their parents,” said Russell. “Some music is positive Mr. Russell,” I said.

“Its all garbage, it teaches kids to stay out past cerfew and God knows what else,” he said, “It tears down everything people like me have worked long and hard to build, well not in this house!” “That’s not fair Grandpa,” said Vivian. “That’s my last word,” he said. Dinner was a bit awkward for me. Later we were walking back to campus. “Sometimes I swear my grandfather….” Said Vivian. “Oh quit worrying,” I said, “Some of my relitives hate rock n roll music too.” “Really?” asked Vivian. “Yeah, its not a black and white thing its an old thing,” I said, “As far as I’m concerned, everything is alright.” “I’m glad,” said Vivian, “Hey, wanna see some stuff Lin and I are working on for the science off?” “Sure,” I said. Later we were at the lab. I saw a few of my friends there too. “Hey its Vivian,” said Bryan, “How’s it hanging?” “Pretty good thanks for asking,” said Vivian, “I was about to show Michael what I’ve been working on.”

“Well check out these bad boys,” said EJ. He was showing her the new flight wings that I was working on. “I plan on using these bad boys and a mix of Tae Kwon Do for the Science off,” said EJ, “Michael was the only one who would help. I tried to get Anela to make me a cerium that would give me super strength and agility, but she says that’s ‘not science’.” “Its really not,” said Anela. “Well I guess the repulsor gauntlets I asked Bryan for aren’t science either,” said EJ. “Nope,” said Bryan. EJ was listing his ideas. I followed Vivian into her lab. “So, what have you been working on?” “I’ll show ya,” said Vivian. She had a smoke ball in her hand. “Smoke balls?” I asked, “I think those were already invented.” She threw it at the wall and smoke came out. She then somehow absorbed it.

“This is what I’ve been working on,” she said. She had some kind of gauntlet on her arms. “How’d you do that?” I asked. “These gauntlets are built with a smoke absorber, so that way whenever I’m low on it, I can press this trigger,” said Vivian, “And this trigger near my thumb can be used to shoot out smoke.” She showed me what they could do. “With these smoke gauntlets I can either shoot out a smoke ball, or a smokescreen,” she said, “I just have to adjust the nozzle here and there to decide what kind of smoke I wanna use.” “Here’s what I heard,” said EJ, “Blah, blah, blah, science, science, science, smoke.” “Ignore him,” I said. “You know, I gotta admit, I wasn’t sure what to expect on our date,” said Vivian, “You always say you’re no one special but a lot of people have such nice things to say about you.” “Really?” I asked. “Yeah, and I’m glad I figured out the time to figure out why.” “So….. I’m doing ok so far?” I asked. “Yeah,” said Vivian, “You could say that.” We moved closer and were about to kiss then the alarm went off.

The lights were shut off. I used my digital headband to get some light. Vivian saw some people. “Hey!” she said. I recognized them. “It’s the space pirates!” I said. I saw some sparks in another room. “Shit!” said Denise. I went over to her to give her a hand. “What happened?” asked Vivian. “Those creeps came here and they’re destroying everything!” said Samus. I looked at it. “I can handle this!” I said as I got my tools out. I dealt with the wires that were broken and repaired them while Micah stopped the buzzing. After some hard work, the lights came back on. I then heard a scream. That sounds like Anela,” I said, “She must be in trouble!” Ratchet, Samus, and I rushed to the room she was in and we saw the creature. “Ridley!” said Samus, “Its gotta be a copy of him!” “Anela move!” I said. Anela started to crawl away. Ratchet and I started throwing debris at Ridley. “I don’t think its working,” said Ratchet. Ridley turned around and saw Anela near a wardrobe. He pushed it away. “Help!” she said.

I reached for my monado but I forgot I left it at the campus. “Shit!” I said, “Looks like I’ll have to do this the old fashioned way.” I jumped on his head and started punching it. “Samus, activate the plasma beam!” I said. Samus changed her cannon to the plasma beam and started shooting. “Its working!” I said. “I can see that!” said Samus. Ridley tried shaking me off of him. He then grabbed my leg. “Oh no,” I said. I saw a vision of the Ridley clone about to attack me. The vision ended and the ridley clone grabbed a huge piece of debris and tried whacking me with it. I ducked before it hit me. My headband fell to the floor. “Double shit!” I said, “Ratchet, grab that!” Ratchet ran up to it and caught it.

“Now what?” he asked. “Imagine something!” I said. Ridley tried hitting me again. “What exactly?” asked Ratchet. “Anything!” I said. Ratchet imagined a giant baseball bat. The baseball bat then whacked Ridley and he was down for the count. “Thanks,” I said. “Don’t mention it,” said Ratchet. “Is it dead?” asked Anela. “I don’t think so,” I said, “Just knocked out.” Professor Archibald, the person in charge of the science off rushed into the room. “What happened here?!” he asked. He saw that the ridley clone was beaten and plasma all around it. “Well you see….” I said. “It was my fault,” said Anela, “I must’ve somehow rigged it to wake up.” “Nonsense Anela,” said Professor Archibald, “Something else must’ve happened, but I don’t blame you or your friend Michael for what happened.” He turned to you. “As for you, I hope you realize how lucky you are,” he said, “Not much people who only spend less than a week here managed to take on a malfunctioning machine, nor did they live to tell the tale. You….. will be promoted.” “What?” I asked. “For sheer dumb luck,” he said. I looked at Anela. “I owed you Mikey,” she said.

I noticed some of the inventions were taken from us. “Shit,” I said, “It was a diversion.” I noticed my suit that I made was gone. “Damn it!” I said, “I should’ve kept guard over here.” “Don’t blame yourself Michael,” said Anela, “Nobody was hurt at least.” “Samus, let’s get out your power suit,” I said, “We’re gonna find these punks and take them down.” “Yeah, about that….” Said Samus. She explained to me about what had happened while she was away. “Really?” I asked, “REALLY Samus?” I was looking at the Power Suit I designed for her and it was badly damaged. “I acted with good intentions,” she said. “Don’t talk to me about good intentions,” I said, “You know I have a good intention to prohibit your ass from test driving anymore of my inventions.” “I’m aware of that,” she said. “Well it still functions right, so get it fixed up just like you found it,” I said with a serious tone, “And don’t have Anela making a bunch of modifications like a goddamn jet pack.” “Yes sir,” said Samus. “But….. keep the color scheme,” I said, “For some reason it looks good.” I walked away. “Talking to me about Good intentions,” I said. Samus turned to Anela. “Yeah we’re gonna have to kill the jet pack,” said Samus.


	5. Effector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xenoblade and Purple Haze come across the Space Pirates who are responsible for the thieving at his school. Meanwhile his new battle suit falls into the hands of a future ally.

Chapter 5: Effector  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles!)

I was walking around campus meeting up with my friends. Anela was working on a project. I saw this as an opportunity to scare her again. (To the 4th wall) She won’t even see it coming. I snuck up to her and prepared to make a scary sound. “Don’t even think about it,” she said with her bat ready. “Damn it,” I said, “How’d you know it was me?” “I’m your best friend, I know everything,” she said, “Now where’ve you been all day?” “Gee that’s odd,” I said with a grin, “I thought you knew everything.” Cara Lynn was walking around campus and accidentally bumped into Anela. “Oh, hey Vanilla,” she said. “Its Anela!” she shouted. I had something ready for Vivian. I saw her walk by. “Hey,” I said trying to get her attention. She turned around and saw me. “Oh hey Michael,” she said with a smile. “Are you ok?” I asked. “I got a few problems here and there but I’ll survive,” she said. “Your cousin or grandpa giving you problems?” I asked. “How is it that you know when I’m upset or need to talk about something?” she asked, “Its like magic.”

“I was at the music store and one of the workers mentioned you,” I said, “They said you play one hell of a guitar.” “Oh yeah I went to some of their jam sessions,” she said. “I wanted to get us something for our one month anniversary and they found just the thing,” I said as I got out this pedal, “Its said to change the sound of your instrument and make it sound wonderful, and it was called an effector.” “Its not just an effector said Vivian as she looked at it, “It’s the Electro-Harmonix Big Muff, NY model.” “Do you like it?” I asked. She kissed m on the cheek. “I love it,” she said. “Any luck finding members for your Light Music Club?” I asked. “Nope,” she said, “But I do have one more trick up my sleeve.” Janice was heading into her office. “We’re one newspaper away from breaking the record of most news made in a semester!” she said, “Everybody get off your asses and get to work.” Her club members were super tired. “I just wanna sit down and make some Z’s,” said Richie. “Same here,” said Leslie, “My back is killing me.”

 

Janice came into the room. “GUYS!” she said waking them up, “Keep it together, we got one more newspaper to make. We do this and we break the record and you can take 2 weeks off.” They went back to sleep. “WAKE UP!!!!” she shouted. “God, every time we wake up she’s still there!” said Arnold. “I’ve already thrown out my back with all these papers!” said Leslie, “Why the hell are we killing ourselves over this?” “The record!” said Janice, “Don’t you guys care about breaking that record?” “No,” answered everyone. “Well I do!” said Janice. “Hey Jan,” said Vivian behind her. “What do you want?” asked Janice. “Just came by to say you were right,” said Vivian, “Couldn’t find any solo members that weren’t in clubs.” “Aww looks lik you got more sour grapes for everybody,” said Janice, “C’mon guys chow down!” She ate some of them. “Looks like your Light Music Club dreams aren’t gonna come true just yet,” she said. “Oh we’re not giving up,” I said, “Just gonna start recruiting club members already in clubs.” 

“Um, why would anybody leave their club to join yours?” asked Janice. “I’m not sure,” said Vivian, “Maybe they’re feeling unappreciated.” She gave Wyatt a pizza. “Now that’s what I’m talking about,” he said. “Or maybe they’re overworked,” she said as she gave Leslie a backrub, “Or perhaps they’d rather take some time to relax.” She sat Lilly down on a lounge chair. “Or maybe thye wanna do something that fits what they like.” He gave Arnold a Nintendo DS. “Plus in my club we make sure everyone has fair share and are treated equally,” I said. Janice spat out her grapes. “Wait a minute!” she said. She went around ruining everything and broke Leslie’s back again. “You posers aren’t here to deliver sour grapes,” she said, “You’re here to poach my club members!” “I’d never,” said Vivian, “I mean unless they were interested of course.” 

“Oh we’re interested,” said Wyatt. “What?” asked Janice. 6 club members signed up to join Vivian. Jade and Jake came out. “V you gotta see this!” said Jake. There were tons of members lined up to join the Light Music Club. “Whoa,” said Vivian, “Dreams do come true.” I got a call from Samus. “What’s up?” I asked. “I’ve found a base where those space pirates are hiding,” she said. Vivian was talking to Lin. “I’ve found out where those creeps are,” she said. We looked at each other. “Please excuse me,” we said in unison. I suited up and so did she. I was flying off to the said location where Samus told me about. “I’m in,” I said. Samus had her arm cannon ready. We were sneaking around making sure there were no guards. I heard footsteps and turned around. It was Purple Haze. “Xenoblade, what a surprise,” she said, “Who’s this, your partner?” “Something like that,” I said, “So what brings you here?” “These punks stole some technology from a school and I’ve been assigned to steal it back,” said Purple Haze, “What do you say we work together.” 

“I say it’s a date,” I said. We went around looking for any signs of the Space Pirates. Somebody spotted us and hit the alarm button. Some more space pirates showed up. “Damn,” I said. I noticed some of them were wearing protective armor. “Samus, activate the wave beam on that arm cannon,” I said. Samus shot them down while Purple Haze used her smoke abilities to fight. I had something else in mind. (To the 4th wall) Anybody ever read the Spider Man Comics? Spoiler Alert! I put on 2 gauntlets and punched one of the space pirates in the chestplate demolishing the armor. “Nice duds,” said Purple Haze. “Thanks,” I said. One of them was about to attack but th winds caught up. 

It was Denise. “Mind if I join the party,” said Denise. She sped around fighting off the space pirates. Her new Xeno-suit allowed her to move faster and hit harder. One of them tried to grab her but she sped around and punched him in the nuts. “Thought you were busy helping Ratchet with one of his inventions,” I said, “But I’m glad you’re here to save my life.” “Nice to see you too,” said Denise. She did her trademark move, Cyber-Overdrive and went around short circuiting the space pirates weapons. She then lightly tapped her foot on a piece of tech and made it fall. “Now that’s what I call being a badass,” she said. The other space pirates retreated. Samus prepped her arm cannon to fire but I stopped her. “Let ‘em go,” I said, “We got what we came for.” The cops arrived taking back some of the stolen tech. There was no sign of my suit. “Damn,” I said. I saw a strange canister. “What’s that?” I asked as I looked at it. Sams looked at it as well. “I’m not sure,” she said, “But I say we take it to the lab and analyze it.” I took it. “I wonder where my sound breaker armor could be,” I said to myself. The space Pirate leader, Dargan called his boss on a computer. It was a man covered in shadows. “Are the deliveries in set?” he asked. “Well…. We have some of the materials, but some of them were taken,” said Dargan, “Not by the cops, but by some guy calling himself…. Xenoblade.” “So he is real,” said the shadow man, “He shouldn’t be a problem for you though if you fashion the technology into weapons.” “Consider it done,” said Dargan.

Johnny was checking the mail and noticed a package. There was no name on it, nor an address or anything. “Did somebody lose a package?” He decided to open it. It was carrying the sound breaker suit.  He put it on. “Thank you for choosing this suit,” said the suit voice, “Scanning and classifying subject date.” The suit scanned him. “Subject identified as Johnny Cain, data storage complete,” said the voice, “State your prime objective.” “To help make enough money by doing jobs for Scavenger’s for Hire,” he said. “Before you can begin, we should start your training,” said the suit. I was heading back to campus. I looked around to make sure nobody was there. I then jumped through the window with ease. I then silently closed the door so I could change. I turned around and saw Lin lookin at me. She dropped her project. “Lin…. I can explain,” I said. “You’re the Xenoblade….” Said Lin, “From Tumblr!” “No, this is just a costume,” I said. “You just jumped through a window!” she said. 

I took Lin to another room and explained everything to her. “Wow, so all your powers are high tech too,” she asked. “That’s right,” I said, “And I met Purple Haze up at that hidden base as well.” “Wait, Vivian saw you there?!” she asked. “Vivian is Purple Haze?” I asked. “That’s right,” she said, “Does she know your secret?” “No she doesn’t,” I said, “Anela knows, and so does Principal Gibson, and my mom, but that’s it.” “Wow, you’re like a superstar,” said Lin. I saw another Captain Falcon video on the TV. “Do you know her?” she asked. “Not really,” I said, “But I wish I did.” “I also bet you were with Vivian for the yearly school photo,” said Denise walking by. “Oh shit,” I said. I made it to the center of the school where each year we shoot our yearly photo of all our classmates. “Sorry I’m late,” I said. “Don’t worry, I had some things going on too,” said Vivian. Denise went to Ratchet. “Hey, mind if I squeeze in next to ya?” she asked. “Yes.. no… I mean,” said Ratchet, “Why would I mind squeezing next to… you? Is it hot in here?” I saw Edmund out in front. “Great, its him again,” I said. “Don’t let him get to you Michael,” said Anela, “If that guy gives you a problem, then let me know.” 

Later there was an orientation for the Light Music Club. I was really happy for Vivian because she was finally living her dream. Janice was pretty upset that most of her club members left. (To the 4th wall) Well, I guess a person can make a difference. Nuff said. I looked at a poster for the upcoming Xeno-fest. “You planning on going there?” asked Vivian. “Yeah,” I said, “Xenoblade personally invited me to come.” “You two seem like good friends,” said Vivian. “Same with you and Purple Haze,” I said. “Well I did invent the smoke gauntlets for her,” said Vivian, “The ones I have were a prototype.” “Cool,” I said. “Michael, I just wanna tell you right now,” said Vivian, “I have no problem with your height. I’m the kind of girl who can handle dating a short guy.” “And I have no problem dating a tall girl,” I said. “Sometimes I feel like I’m absurdly tall and that’s why guys wouldn’t think I was cute,” said Vivian, “But then I found you.” We were holding hands. “Well, at least you don’t make such a big deal about your height, unlike a certain drummer,” said Vivian. “I heard that!” said Jake walking by. “Sorry!” said Vivian. She then whispered “its true.” “No wonder why Jade calls him her “little” big brother,” I said.


	6. Attack of the Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange substance finds its way onto Xenoblade's costume

Chapter 6: Attack of the pirates.  
(Disclaimer!)

Anela and I were starting a new episode of our Pokken tournament LP. “Is this thing on?” I asked. “Yep its on,” said Anela, “Hey guys, Gadgetgirl09 here and welcome back to another episode of….” “Hold on,” I said, “Before we begin, I have a little ditty to sing.”

Tiny Mike Adventures  
Michael: We’re tiny, we’re skill-sy,   
We’re all a little silly  
Bryan: Oh boy  
Michael: And in this playhrough-y we’re invading your YT  
We’re comedy dispenser, who crack up all the sensors,   
on Tiny Mike adventures we’re a group of oddities  
EJ: Who eat pie!  
Michael: Anyway….. so here’s Pokken tournament a great game full of fun  
Where two guys kick each other’s asses til their health is none!  
Anela: This song’s non-existint and somewhat inconsistent   
Michael and Anela: On Tiny Mike Adventures its about to start!  
Michael: Some guys say that I won’t last, but I think I’ll be fine  
Since I’ve been playing Pokemon games since 2009  
Bryan’s grumpy, he’s moody, and just a little moody  
Bryan: Wow!  
Michael: On Tiny Mike Adventures come and join the fun!  
Bryan: Well screw you too!  
Anela: And now his puns are done.

Anela and I high fived each other. (To the 4th wall) This is a tribute homage to my favorite YouTuber MasaeAnela. “Anyways in the last episode, we got our hands dirty with a ton of tutorials,” said Anela, “And in this episode we are gonna start off our first fight with Lucario.” “I’ve been training night and day for this moment,” I said. I was going as Pikachu. “Let’s do this,” I said. The match begun and I was fighting my hardest. The stage phased and I started to unleash special attacks. “The gage is almost full!” said Anela, “Keep goin’!” After a few more punches I won the round. “YES!” I said in victory. “Excellent strategy,” said Bryan. “And cut!” said Anela, “We’ve gotta use that as our intro.” “Most def,” I said, “Time to feed my brain.”

I met Vivian at the Cafeteria and she was with her bandmates. On TV I saw Captain Falcon again. “Fruits, Veggies, and Meat are 3 good things for a healthy diet for a student or a soldier out on the field,” she said, “Eat Healthy and Live Long.” “Whoever got the captain to do these videos should get a raise,” said Jade, “That was one hell of a surprise.” “Speaking of surprises,” said Vivian as she pulled out a case, “Check this out!” She opened the case and it revealed a guitar. “Is that…..” asked Jake. “That’s right,” said Vivian, “The Gibson SG used by Pete Townshend himself!” “From that band, The Who?” I asked. “Looks like you’ve been listening to my albums I let you download,” said Vivian. She plugged into a pignose and started shredding. A lot of kids from the Light Music Club started to come and watch her.

Janice caught up with them. “Guys,” she said. The students turned away from her. “Guys, we’re one newspaper away from breaking that record,” said Janice, “But I can’t do it without you.” “Well, the LMC does have an upcoming performance to play,” said Leslie, “And it wouldn’t be right to leave Vivian before the performance.” “THAT’S WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!” she snapped. “Yeah, but you overworked us and never appreciated us,” said another student. “Why don’t you just back off lady,” said Micah. “Nobody was talking to you,” said Janice. Anela intervened. “Listen, if they don’t wanna come back to your club then you should respect that,” she said. “Doll, you best stay out of this,” said Janice. “You don’t know me,” said Anela, “Now get the hell up and go on.” “I see nobody told you I run this school,” said Janice, “I’m Janice Cowan, and what Janice wants, Janice GETS. Got that?”

Anela had her bat out. “I see nobody told you that I’m Anela, An to the goddamn E L A, you got that?!” said Anela, “And what I want, I get, you understand me?” “Uh oh,” said Lin. “You don’t know who the hell you’re talking to like that,” said Anela, “I will come to the other side of this table and beat you so hard you’ll bleed from your hair.” “You want a piece of me?” asked Janice. “No I want the whole thing!” said Anela. A teacher came and stopped the fight. “We’ll have our time,” said Janice. Ratchet and Denise were looking at a flyer for the upcoming dance. “Man this dance is gonna be off the hook,” said Denise. “Yeah,” said Ratchet. “What’s wrong?” asked Denise, “You don’t seem happy.” “Oh no, I’m excited I just…” said Ratchet getting nervous, “I don’t know how to explain it.” Denise smiled and ruffled his hair. “Well whenever you’re ready to talk about it, I’m here ok,” she said.   
Johnny was doing some training with the Sound Breaker Suit. “Training exercise 101 complete,” said the voice. “Thanks suit lady,” said Johnny, “Y’know I kinda feel bad about calling you Suit Lady, I should probably give you a name.” “Ok,” said the voice. “Lola…. Nah that’s my girlfriend’s name,” said Johnny, “How about….. Casey.” “Casey it is,” said Casey. Johnny checked his laptop. “Well look at this,” he said, “This seems like the perfect job.” Johnny was training with his staff. Micah and I were walking to the annual XenoForce Parade. “Its not every day you get a parade celebrating you,” I said. Vivian was getting ready with her band to perform some music for the festival. I was helping set up equipment and everything. “Thanks again for helping us Michael,” said Vivian. “Don’t sweat it,” I said. She kissed my forehead.

As soon as I left I went to turn into my costume. Meanwhile Dargan was driving near our location as he saw some technology he needed. “This is the spot,” he said, “Now we get the goods and deliver them to Pierce.” His space pirate buddies had new equipment ready to take the tech from us. “If a building is set on fire, or your bank is being robbed,” said Anela, “Who is it that puts the fire out, stops the robbers, and keeps our fair city of LA safe from crime?” “The XenoForce!” said the audience. I was looking down at the crowd. “That’s you bro,” said Micah. “No, its us,” I said. “Please put your hands together for our heroes, The XenoForce!” said Anela. We were flying to the stage. I was giving high fives to some people at the audience. EJ was doing his condor thing and Micah was doing Ice tricks. Bryan was flexing while Denise was doing her fast punch technique.

“Thank you thank you,” I said, “But I wanna be real for a second can we turn the music down a notch?” I was floating on my board. Somebody kissed my leg. “Being honored with the key to the city, and having a museum with my team’s name on it is great, but you know what’s even greater?” I asked, “You wanna know?” “I love you!” said a random citizen. “I love you too,” I said, “The biggest honor I have is leading my team. Without them, I don’t know who I’d be.” Anela was listening. “Most people would hog the fame, but he shares it.” “Often I ask myself, who would I be without my team, my greatest friends,” I said. The ground started to rumble. “The hell?” I asked. I saw the Space Pirates arriving. “Them again?” I asked. “Ladies and gentleman, please clear the area!” said someone. Dargan pulled out some futuristic saber. “The boss really came through with this stuff,” he said. “Dargan!” I said, “I should’ve known you’d be the one behind this.”

“On the contrary, I’m just an errand boy for my boss,” said Dargan, “His money is green and as a bonus, I get to take on Xenoblade.” His minions started stealing tech from the festival. Lin knew she had to do something. “Xenoblade needs my help,” she said. “Lin wait,” said Hank but was interrupted. “I’ll just evacuate the citizens and take on any stragglers who try and stop me,” said Lin, “I’ve got some new gear and this is a good spot to test run it.” Talia nodded. “I’ll be safe!” said Lin as she ran off. “I can understand Vivian doing this, but are you sure its ok to let Lin do this?” asked Hank. “Don’t worry, the girls may be young but they’re also resourceful,” said Talia, “Remember what it was like to try and ground them?” I was busy fighting Dargan. He tried to hit me with his saber but I jumped and kicked him. He landed on something and it started to fall. I saw a kid in the way. “C’mon move kid!” I said. He was still standing there. “Denise!” I said. “On it!” she said. She ran over. “Somebody help him!!” said his mom, “NOOOOOO!” Denise caught him in time. Dargan got up and was surrounded by police officers. “Hold it punk!” said one of them. “I surrender!” he said. “Oh boy,” I said.

Dargan used his saber to take them down. I tried punching him but he blocked it. “Impressive,” he said, “NOT!” He kicked me and I fell on a table. “As fun as this is, I’m afraid we must end this little charade,” said Dargan. He was about to hit me but somebody stopped him with a strange energy stick. “Hello there,” he said. He used a power gauntlet and punched Dargan away. “Hey, thanks,” I said. “Don’t thank me yet,” he said, “We got a job to do.” “So you’re part of S.F.H?” I asked. “Yes,” he said, “I’m here to take back the tech they stole.” “Who are you?” I asked. “I’m the Battery,” said Battery. I saw Lin evacuating citizens. “Don’t worry I got this covered,” she said, “Go!” A space pirate was behind her. I had a vision of the space pirate attacking her. “Lin watch out!” I said. She somehow froze him in his tracks and then pushed him back. “Whoa!” I said. “Pretty cool huh?” asked Lin, “I make a lot of good inventions but I keep the best ones for myself.”

Vivian changed into her costume and went into action. She started throwing smoke balls to confuse the space pirates and then started taking them out one by one. “Time to try out my new toy,” said Vivian, “Cinder Missile!” She shot a huge smoke ball and it blew up a weapon the space pirates had. Samus was cuffing the thugs while taking back the stolen gear. One of the guys was about to attack her but Battery stopped him. “Thanks,” said Samus. “No problem,” he said. Dargan saw Purple Haze. “Well, well, if it isn’t the smoker,” he said. “What are you planning punk-ass?” asked Purple Haze. “That’s need to know information and you don’t need to know,” he said. They started fighting. Vivian had the upper hand at first, but lost her balance. Dargan slashed one of her smoke gauntlets off. “Shit,” she said. He then kicked her in the face and her mask fell off. I saw her face. It was revealed to be Vivian. “Oh no,” I said.

I jumped at Dargan ready to fight. “Get away from her!” I said. I started fighting him off while Vivian got up. “Are you ok Vivian?” I asked her. “How do you know my name?” asked Vivian. “You little brat,” said Dargan. He thew something at us but Lin stopped it. “Thanks Lin,” I said. I had my monado pointed at him. “Surrender now or be ready to fight us all,” I said. Dargan looked down and saw the Scavengers For Hire show up. “Looks like my time here is up,” he said, “This time I’ll let you go, but the next time we meet, you won’t be so lucky.” He escaped. Everybody was evacuated. “I’ve never seen this side of you before Xenoblade,” said Vivian, “Thanks for saving my life.” “When I saw him try and attack you, I just couldn’t let that happen,” I said, “This made me realize just how important you are.” She blushed. “I’m flattered, but I’m already seeing a special guy,” she said, “Michael Morrison.” It was time. “Vivian, there’s something I have to tell you,” I said, “Take off my mask.” “Why?” she asked.  
“Under the mask is a person that you never expected to see,” I said taking her hands. She started to take off the mask, but I was wearing another one. It as a mask based off Batman. “And this one,” I said, “In case the other one fell off.” She took it off and saw my face. “Michael?” she asked. “Yes,” I said, “I am Xenoblade.” “Not in a million years,” she said as she smiled. I bent down to Lin. “Thanks for your help kiddo,” I said, “Just be careful out there.” “Its nice that you’re worrying about me Michael, and I appreciate it,” said Lin, “But…. I’m sorry if it felt like I got in your way.” “What?” I asked, “Nobody was harmed thanks to you.” “Really?” she asked. “Of course,” I said, “If I didn’t mean that I wouldn’t have said it.” “You’re so sweet,” said Lin, “You’ve always been like a brother to me you know. Good thing I have a friend like you who supports my dreams.”

“What do you mean?” I asked. “I don’t have much friends, and people make fun of me for what I make,” said Lin, “I’m kinda worried that my suit won’t make it into the science off.” “Well, I’ll tell you what,” I said, “You helped us with that battle with the space pirates, so how about I return the favor by helping you test out your suit.” “Really? Thank you so much,” said Lin. She kissed my cheek. “C’mon sis, let’s go meet Mom and Dad,” said Lin. “See you at school ok?” said Vivian. She kissed my forehead and left. (To the 4th wall) Oh yeah. Later Vivian and her band were doing a performance and asked me to videotape it. Even her parents were there to see it. She did her own rendition of Black Betty called “Dumb Janice.” Not only was it a hilarious name, but it was a catchy song. When Vivian played her guitar I was amazed.

After she finished she joined me off stage. “Thanks again for doing this Michael,” she said. “Don’t mention it,” I said. “Now I just gotta hide this stuff since my grandpa’s at the house,” said Vivian. “What do you mean?” I asked. “It’s a long story but…. My older brother Zach, he was a musician, and he inspired me to do music,” said Vivian, “But one day when I was 10, dad gave him money to do his music career, but Gramps thought he stole the money and forced me to give up music. We’ve been hiding the music thing from him ever since.” “Wow,” I said, “I’m sorry to hear that.” “But I don’t wanna think about that now,” said Vivian, “I’ve been getting letters from him and writing him back.” She held my hand. “Plus I got a new boyfriend,” she said as she kissed my cheek, “See you later Michael.” Later I was listening in on some police information about the Space Pirates. Anela opened the door and brought in some materials.

“Here’s the rest of the materials you need Michael,” said Anela, “What are you doing?” “I’m trying to get more info about that guy I saw,” I said, “I got a good look at him, and it turns out he’s the guy who may have stolen my suit.” “I’m pretty sure it was an accident,” said Anela. “I know,” I said, “I’m just filled with a lot of shit in my head ok?” “Michael, I understand how you feel, but it doesn’t do you well to handle things on your own,” said Anela, “Why do you do that?” “Because I’m scared,” I said, “Scared that I’ll lost somebody, just like I lost my dad.” “Michael, you can’t carry that weight,” she said, “There was nothing you could’ve done to save him.” “Don’t say that,” I said, “I should’ve been there to save him, but I was too consumed in anger.” She felt my face. “Why did you act the way you did when you were fighting those guys?” asked Anela. “Because I told myself that I’d never let anybody get hurt again,” I said, “Aftwe what happened to Dad, I just couldn’t let it happen again.” “Look Michael, I know you feel like this is your responsibility alone, but everybody needs help, evne Xenoblade,” said Anela, “I’m gonna go, but just know this; if you need us, or if you need me, we’ll be there.” She closed the door.

I spent the rest of the night listening to the information and soon fell asleep. The capsule containing the strange goo fell and broke. I was asleep dreaming of my dad’s death. The goo got onto my hand and started to form into my xeno costume. However it was a black and red color, mostly black. In the dream I had Chrome in my sights and decided to kill him for what he did to my father. I soon woke up and the goo formed around my eyes. I woke up and found myself on top of a building. “The hell?” I asked. I got a look at myself at a mirror, and I looked good. “Wow,” I said, “Let’s see what this thing can do.” I ran off the building and did a flip. I called on my hoverboard and was moving faster than usual. I then jumped on another building and was sticking to it. (To the 4th wall) This is something else!


	7. Phazite

Chapter 7: Phazite  
(Disclaimer!)

I took a piece of the suit off and showed it to Professor Stephens.  
“What do you think it is?” I asked.  
“It’s a strange specimen,” he said, “I’m not really one for biology, but I can run some tests and then give you some results.”  
The substance started to crawl to me but he trapped it.  
“If I were you I wouldn’t let any of it get on you,” he said.  
“Why not?” I asked.  
“It has the characteristics of a Phazite which needs to bind to a host to survive,” said Professor Stephens, “When these things bind, they’re hard to unbind.”  
I headed home to get some things and saw Mom.  
“Micah said that you were having trouble sleeping last night,” she said, “Is everything ok?”  
She always knew I needed to talk about something.  
Later I was sitting down telling her about the dream.  
“I had a dream that Chrome Richardson, the guy responsible for Dad’s death, he was murdered,” I said, “And Xenoblade killed him.”  
“Xenoblade?” she asked, “But why? Xenoblade never kills people.”  
“Well…. I felt guilty about not being there for Dad,” I said, “And I just couldn’t let him get away with it… but in reality I chose to spare him.”

“And you made the right decision,” she said. “But if he did die, he would’ve deserved it right?” I asked.  
“Michael its not for us to say whether or not someone deserves to live,” said Mom.  
“But he killed Dad,” I said.  
“Your father meant the world to all of us, but he wouldn’t want us lasting even one second with vengeance in our hearts,” she said, “It’s a poison that can take over your body, and then turn you into something ugly.”  
“Ok,” I said, “Thanks for talking with me.”  
She gave me a hug. “I love you Michael,”she said.  
“I love you too Mom,” I said.  
I headed back to campus and then heard something. “  
A man in a white suit is combating the space pirates.  
“Battery,” I said.  
I decided to take out my old suit but realized something.  
I opened a treasure chest and got out the black suit and decided to spring into action.  
I noticed space pirates heading into a lab. Battery saw me. “Xenoblade,” he said.  
“Battery,” I said, “Looks like we’re after the same guy.”  
“Guess so,” he said. He opened a secret entrance.

Janice saw me.  
“Whoa,” she said, “Xenoblade, I love the new outfit.” I noticed her.  
“This is exactly what I need to break that record,” she said, “Give me some of that digital action.”  
I imagined a hand and swatted the camera from her hands.  
“See ya bitch,” I said.  
I jumped down and followed Battery. “  
WHAT THE FUCK!” she said.  
She took out another camera and started taking photos.  
Battery and I were looking around for the pirates. I heard some sounds and threw a fusion grenade.  
The pirates saw us.  
“Is that Xenoblade?” asked one of them.  
“Do you want to activate instant kill mode?” asked Casey.  
“What, no,” said Battery, “What else is there?”  
“This suit is programmed with 100 battle combinations,” said Casey, “Should I list them?”  
“Just find one that works for this fight,” said Battery.

His gauntlets started to glow.  
He punched one of the pirates and he was stuned.  
“Whoa!” he said, “That really works.  
One of the pirates had a piece od debris and threw it at me.  
I managed to grab it and throw it back.  
I then jumped at one of the others and attacked them.  
“Where did suit come from?” I asked myself.  
I was faster and stronger than I was with my old suit. “Who cares where its from?” I asked, “I love it!”  
One of the pirates tried attacking and I punched him in the face hard.  
Another one hit me with some kind of sound barrier attack.  
The suit started to melt, but part of it made some kind of whip and smashed the weapon.  
“The hell?” I asked.  
Battery saw somebody in the skirmish and recognized him.  
He went to go save him but more space pirates got in the way.  
He took them down with his energy stick. He then opened the door.  
“Give me your hand!” he said. The man screamed for help. “Joseph!” he said, “Look at me.” He looked at him.

Battery brought him to safety.  
“I’m good,” he said, “Go.”  
He went back to help me.  
After a long fight, the space pirates were arrested by authorities.  
“I needed that workout,” I said.  
The next morning I was heading to campus.  
Anela saw me.  
“Michael there you are,” she said, “Where the hell have you been?”  
“I just went back to my place to pick up some stuff,” I said.  
“Oh please,” said Anela, “I saw the news, so I know you did much more than pick up some stuff.”  
“Ok, I ran into Battery and gave him a hand in stopping a raid from the Space Pirates,” I said.  
“You could’ve just told me,” said Anela, “But was a change in costume really necessary?”  
“Well, for some reason, it just made me stronger,” I said, “But let’s not worry about that.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” said Anela, “But next time, give us a holler if something like this happens.” “Sure,” I said as I grinned.  
I saw Vivian. “Hey Michael,” said Vivian, “What’s with the change of color?”  
“What?” I asked.  
“I’ve never seen you in black before,” said Vivian, “Its pretty hot.” “Thanks,” I said.

Vivian went to a soda machine and got herself a blue voltage mountain dew, but somebody took it.  
It was Janice. “Thanks,” she said, “My fave.”  
“Uh can I have that back?” she asked.  
“Yeah, as soon as you apologize for what you did to me,” said Janice.  
A few of her friends surrounded her.  
“Janice told us you stole some of her club members, so we have to teach you a lesson,” said Barry, her big gun.  
Edmund joined in.  
“This is what you get,” he said.  
They were hassling her, and I wasn’t gonna stand for it.  
Bryan intervened. “Hey, why do you have to pick on Vivian for?” asked Bryan, “Listen why don’t we….”  
Barry pushed him. “Don’t touch us punk,” he said, “Why don’t you mind your own business.”  
“HEY!” I said. They all turned to me.  
“You morons do realize that’s my girlfriend you’re messing with,” I said.  
“Hey, we have some things to say to this bitch,” said Barry, “So go back to your lab and mind your own business.”  
“Not this time asshat,” I said.  
“Now listen…” said Barry, “What’d you say?” 

“I think it had something to do with you wearing an ass for a hat,” I said.  
“Well this is a twist,” said Janice, “Looks like Tinker Bell’s developed a bit of a backbone.”  
“Oh I’ve developed more than a backbone,” I said. I took a drink and then spat in her face.  
Her goons got a hold of me and she punched me in the face.  
“We can do this all day,” I said. Vivian knew she had to do something. She saw a bottle and grabbed it. “Get the hell away from him!” she said. She smacked it over Janice’s head. “Hey!” said Barry, “Nobody does that to our boss.” “Back off!” said Anela.  
She had her bat ready. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” asked Anela, “Picking on a nice innocent girl?”  
“What the hell you gonna do cupcake?” asked Barry.  
Anela grinned and hit him. “What you gonna do, that’s what I wanna know!” said Anela pounding him, “You gonna talk to me like that huh?!”  
She then whacked him so hard that he landed on a flagpole.  
“Goddamn!” I said. I went over to him. (To the 4th wall) He got knocked the fugg out!”  
Anela turned to the others. “You want some too?!” she asked. “No!” they said in unison.

Vivian helped me up. “Thanks V,” I said.  
“Don’t mention it,” said Vivian, “Thanks for sticking up for me.”  
“And thank you too Anela,” I said.  
“Anybody messes with my friends messes with me as well,” said Anela, “And V, I saw your performance. Great job!”  
“Thanks,” said Vivian, “Its all thanks to Michael here.”  
I blushed. “I’m nobody special,” I said, “Just doing my job.”  
Later Vivian was working on upgrading her smoke gauntlets in the basement.  
“Vivian get up here!” said Russell.  
“Oh great,” she said. She came down.  
“Have you been bullying people at school?” he asked.  
“No,” said Vivian.  
“Well why did Janice come over to our house then?” asked Russell.  
Janice had some bandages on her head.  
“Janice tells me you attacked her and her friends at lunch today,” said Russel.  
“That’s not true at all!” said Vivian.  
“I beg to differ,” said Barry.  
“Smacking a bottle over somebody’s head?! Now I know I’ve raised you better than that Vivian!” said Russell, “What you did was not only stubborn, but COMPLETELY inexcusable!” “But gramps…” said Vivian.  
“Get in your room RIGHT NOW!” he shouted. He slammed the door. “LOOK AT ME!” he said, “Just tell me why you did it.” 

“Because she was bullying my friends,” said Vivian, “And I had to stop it.”  
“That’s not acceptable!” said Russell, “And more importantly, its not part of your label!”  
“Again with the labels?” she asked.  
“Yes,” said Russell, “This family needs labels so people will accept us in the world. You’re a high school student.”  
He showed her the label he made for her.  
“Nowhere does it say for you to get into fights and get involved!” said Russell, “You stand there and do nothing.”  
“I don’t feel like a high school girl,” said Vivian, “I seem more like a motivator or something.”  
“Hush Vivian,” said Russell, “Life’s not about what you feel on the inside, its about acting and dressing up the outside so everybody knows who you are by looks and attitude alone!” Janice came in.  
“Now you apologize to your cousin,” said Russell. “But she….” Said Vivian. 

NOW young lady,” he said.  
“I’m sorry I smacked a bottle over your head,” said Vivian.  
“Good,” said Russell, “You’re lucky you didn’t cause serious damage, but I’m warning you now; Anymore funny business, any at all, and you will regret it.”  
He and Janice left.  
Vivian decided to head back to school to see me.  
“Where are you going?” he asked.  
“To see Michael,” said Vivian, “He’s helping me with an invention.”  
“That African American boy?!” asked Russell, “Its bad enough that I have to deal with them every day, not one of them is near my granddaughter!”  
“Who are you to judge my boyfriend because of his color?!” snapped Vivian, “He’s not like Zachary.”  
Russell smacked her.  
“Don’t you DARE mention that name in this house!” he said, “Its thanks to that bastard that we’re in this state!”  
“I can’t deal with this anymore,” said Vivian, “I’m going out.”  
Russell stopped her. “I forbid you to see that boy!” he said.  
“YOU CAN’T KEEP US APART!” she yelled. She ran out the house.

Hank confronted him.  
“Dad, how could you be so cruel?!” asked Hank.  
“You want your grandkids being half mixed?!” asked Russell.  
“Who are you to judge Vivian’s boyfriend based on color?” asked Talia, “I think he’s a nice boy.”  
"I think he's a good match for Vivian and he shows that he cares about her," said Hank.  
"My god Henry, you're too lenient with your kids," said Russel, "That's probably why Zack ran out on us."  
"Excuse me?" asked Talia, "If anyone drove him away it was YOU, cause you're too strict and unsupportive!"  
“I’m going out,” said Russell as he left.  
“Man, what’s up his ass?” asked Lin.  
“It’s a long story Lin,” said Hank, “Let’s just say grandpa has a lot up his ass.”


	8. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Edmund makes some sabotage to Vivian's Light Music Club, Michael and Vivian decide to get some payback

Chapter 8: Payback  
(Disclaimer. I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles)

The next day I was walking with Vivian to her Light Music Club. 

“And that’s why I can’t stand my grandfather,” said Vivian as she was holding my hand, “I love him, but he seriously needs to get with the times.” 

“I feel you,” I said, “But let’s not worry about that, let’s worry about your big day at the Light Music Club.” 

“Yeah,” said Vivian smiling. 

As we opened the doors we noticed something. Not much people were even there. 

“What’s going on? Did somebody caught the flu?” 

Jade explained everything to us. 

“WHAT?!” asked Vivian. 

“Like she said,” said Jake, “All the newer members just up and quit.” 

“Why the hell would they do that?” I asked, “2 weeks ago they were super excited!” 

Jake explained the situation to us. 

Some students told them that being in a Light Music Club would effect their chances of getting a real career in life. 

Others said their parents wouldn’t allow it no matter what they said. And then they all left. 

“It can’t be,” said Vivian. 

“But the good news is, we still have plenty of members to be considered a club.” 

“What I wanna know is how did the parents even discover about this Light Music Club?” I asked.

“We handed out applications and everything and the parents seemed like it would be ok, At least the students here.” 

“So why change their minds about it?”

“They didn’t,” said Sheldon, “We even had some students outside of our school who wanted to join us.” 

Jade took a sip of Mountain Dew. 

“Well, I did notice this voicemail device, and apparently somebody snitched on them and made it look like they did it behind their backs!” 

I turned it on and we listened to it.

“This is a anonymous message from a student of Gifted Inventor’s Boarding School. You’re probably wondering why (Insert Club Member’s name here) Has been acting strange and talking about music related things around the house. Well, the thing is, your son and/or daughter has signed up to be a part of a Light Music Club. This club is actually said to be a distraction to the board of education, and will effect your children’s chances of getting a real job or being able to attend a university. It will also cause them to be ostracized by classmates and such. Plus its ran by a teenage brat who does outburst of emotion on some electric twanger, who plans to teach young scholars to disrespect you and other adults in school. I urge each and every one of you parents to join me and combat that negative influence and protect your kids from that rebellious rock n roller. Thank you.”

I punched a wall and broke a hole. 

“Careful with that!” said Jade. 

“Who in their right mind would go and do such a thing like this!” I said, “Things like that just piss me off!” 

I decided to head out. 

Jake was about to come after me but Vivian held him back.

“Leave it Jake he needs to let it out.” 

I went to my dorm to get some things for the lab. 

“Rent,” said my dorm landlord, Crane. 

“Not now,” I said.

“Look, it’s a free country amigo, but its not a rent free one,” he said. 

I was in a bad mood. “Leave me be, alright?” 

“I’ll leave you be when you give me the rent,” he said pestering me. 

I turned around and retorted, “And you’ll get your rent when you FIX THIS DAMN DOOR!!!!” 

I went inside and slammed the door. 

“That wasn’t cool,” said Maddi who saw what happened. 

“He….. is a good boy,” said Crane, “He must be in some sort of trouble.” 

I spent the next few minutes staring at the window looking for clues to who did what they did. 

Someone knocked on the door. 

“Michael its Vivian,” she said. I opened the door. 

“Are you ok baby?” she asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“I can tell when you’re lying,” said Vivian. 

I sighed knowing that I wasn’t alright. 

“I’m just really pissed off. You finally got your dream, and now it looks like somebody plans to sabotage it.” 

“Well they didn’t completely sabotage it,” Vivian corrected, “We still have more than the minimum amount from the photography club.” 

“True,” I said. 

“Michael, if there’s something bothering you, I need you to talk to me OK? I’m here for you. All of us are.” 

“Listen Vivian, I’ll help you get to the bottom of this whatever people are left we can get them to come.” 

She bent down and gave me a hug. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” I said as I returned the hug. 

My stomach rumbled.

“Let’s get to the cafeteria and feed that hungry brain of yours,” she said. 

(To the 4th wall) I can already tell that something fishy is going on here, and I’m gonna find out what it is.

“Oh hello Michael, Vivian,” said someone.

It was Edmund. 

“I heard a few of your Light Music Club members left you.” 

“How’d you hear about that Edmund?” I asked. 

“Hold on a sec, did you tattle-tale on them?” asked Vivian. 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” 

He went back to reading his book then turned around. 

“I did,” he said, “Somebody has to right the wrongs.” 

“There were no wrongs made,” said Vivian, “I was just getting some members into the club.” 

“Wrong Vivian. You poached your cousin’s club members.” 

“I had no choice, and plus those members were miserable with her.” 

“You were still wrong to do what you did,” said Edmund, “And while we’re at it, I also tattled on you for smashing that bottle over Janice’s head as well.” 

“You what?” asked Vivian. 

“See, you’re acting like a bad influence. Its no wonder the Light Music Club member left you.” 

I got in the way. “Look bub,” I said, “You best watch how you’re talking to my girlfriend.” 

“And you best stay out of situations that you don’t belong in. Just because she’s your girlfriend doesn’t mean you get to butt in. I am an idol at this school and I will not be   
disrespected by some tinkerer.” 

“All you rich kids are all the same. You get so consumed by your money that you think you’re automatically better than everyone else.” 

“If you have a complaint, then write it on paper, otherwise do not get in my face about it, and shut your yap.” 

I pushed him. “Listen you Pompous…” I said just about to kick his teeth in. 

“HEY!” shouted a student, “What’s going on here?” 

“I was enjoying a nice lunch, and then Tinker Bell here starts shouting at me and making false acusations,” said Edmund. 

The student turned to me. 

“Well this guy was….” I said. 

“I don’t wanna hear it. Edmund is a great student here, and you need to learn a little something called respect! Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes,” I said with my head down.  

“Good,” he said, “Now don’t let me catch you talking trash about Edmund again!” 

He walked away. 

“Hey cut him some slack,” said Denise, “He’s just a kid.” 

“I don’t care,” said the student, “He better watch his back.”

I was really pissed off. 

“I gotta punch something.” 

Anela hand me a backpack. 

“There’s nothing important in that is there?” 

“No. Whale away!” 

Using an extra gauntlet, I punched it hard. 

Afterwards I went to help her. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” I asked. 

“Of course not,” said Anela, “Though I might need a new bag.” 

“Who the hell does that guy think he is going off on me, when Edmund’s the guy acting like a bully. He’s a snooty rich jerk-ass and if I wanna trash talk him then that’s what I’m   
gonna do!” 

I punched a locker so hard that I broke it. I was so angry inside, but I felt arms wrapped around me. 

“There there,” she said petting me.

“Petting him isn’t gonna calm him….”

I started to calm down and hug back. 

“It calmed him down?!”

“Its ok Michael,” she said. 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I just can’t stand snooty rich kids who think they can just get away with what they do to innocent people.” 

 

“I feel you Mike,” said Anela, “He definitely gives off a bad vibe.” 

“I think its this suit,” I said, “Its putting me over the edge. I think its time I gave it a break.” 

I took of the black suit and put it in my treasure chest. 

Later, Vivian and I were walking around campus. 

“I still can’t believe we lost so many club members. And things were just starting to go smooth.” 

“Well V, nothing heals a broken spirit like payback,” I said with a grin. 

Later, I turned on the camera. 

“Is it on?” asked Micah. 

“Its on,” I said, “You ready Vivian?” 

“I’m ready, are you ready?” she asked. 

“You bet I am.Operation Red Bull is happening.” Vivian was in the back of my car while Jake was setting the stage for the best prank ever.  

Micah pointed the camera to my car that had some hooves on it.

“A few days ago, Edmund Pierce tattled on a lot of Vivian’s Light Music Club members and made them leave, so its time for a little revenge,” I said as I pulled the camera down. 

“I managed to get Edmund’s laptop, and its tied to a rope and it’s a surprise. He’s gonna realize we planned this whole thing.” 

Micah went to go get him. 

He was busy working on some work 

“You might wanna come outside for this,” she said. 

“Why are you filming me?” he asked. 

“It’s a surprise,” said Micah, “A reaction video.” 

He came outside and saw me and Vivian talking. 

“Don’t come any further we’re just having a friendly chat,” I said. 

Vivian pointed to his laptop. 

“Is that my freakin’ laptop?!” he asked. 

“Hey, don’t take another step or I’m gonna run over it!” 

“Don’t you DARE do it!” he shouted. 

“No I will, I got my foot near the gas pedal right now!” 

“DO NOT DARE DO IT!” he said. 

“Hey remember what you did?” asked Vivian, “Remember that?” “Remember what?” asked Edmund. 

“You know damn well what. Remember you tattling on our club members?” 

“Hey, you poached them in the first place!” said Edmund, “I’m just righting the wrongs.” 

“No wrongs were made you dumbass! The point is you did us wrong, now you get to pay the price!” 

“This is just to teach you a lesson not to mess with us,” I said, “And don’t you dare move, you’re gonna watch every second of this shit!” 

“Are you nuts?” asked Edmund. 

“Oh, and one more thing, this morning? I told you that was MY parking spot, and you just jump in front of me and take my goddamn parking spot!” 

“Are you nuts, Give me back my laptop!” 

“Ok, you want your laptop, then I’ll give it to you.”

“You little brat, Give me back my laptop NOW!” he said. 

“Ok,” I said as I grinned. 

I stepped on the gas pedal and ran over it breaking it. 

“There, its all yours you jackass.” 

(To the 4th wall)Pause! Apple Laptop; $475, Mercury Tracer, $500. The look on Edmund’s face when we smash his precious laptop; Priceless. In 3, 2, 1. 

His jaw dropped and his eyes were red, revealing how pissed he was.”   

“ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!” 

Micah, Vivian and I bursted out laughing.

Edmund was pissed and threw a coffee mug at a wall and ran back to his dorm. 

“Run you big bitch!” said Micah. 

“Hope you learned your lesson! You screw with us, and it comes right back to you! What goes around comes around!” 

I started to drive away and Micah and Jake joined me. 

“Woo!” said Micah, “Get us some crowns cause we are the kings and queens of pranks!”

Vivian turned up the radio. 

“Did you see the look on his face? Price…” 

“Less,” I said.


	9. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse for Michael and friends.

Chapter 9: From Bad To Worse  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles)

Ratchet was trying out some dance moves. 

He kept slipping. “Dang it,” he said, “I’ll never get this part right.”

He kept trying but failed. 

Cara lynn opened the door. 

“Ok, what is going on here?” she asked. 

Ratchet sighed. 

“I’m trying to learn how to dance so I don’t mess up with Denise when I ask her to the dance. I’ve watched dozens of videos, but it looks like I can’t dance for shit.” 

“Maybe I can help.”

“No thanks. I don’t want you to see me make myself look like a fool.” 

“You’ve already convinced me that you act like a fool,” said Cara, “Now give me your hands and trust me alright?” 

“Ok,” said Ratchet giving in. 

“This should be interesting,” said Clank. 

Cara was teaching him the basic steps. “The most important part is to not step on her feet,” said Cara, “Then put your arm around the waist and hold her hand like this.”

Before he knew it Ratchet was dancing. 

“Wow,” he said, “I’m actually dancing.” 

“Aww how sweet,” said Grim. 

“Grim?!” asked Ratchet and Cara in Unison. “

Jinx,” said Ratchet. They quickly got away.

“So I hear you’re planning to ask that girl to the dance,” said Grim.

Ratchet sighed. 

“So now you know,” he said. 

“Ratchet, when I was your age, I was into this girl who was beautiful, and I tried everything to get her to notice me. Nothing seemed to work, but I tried the next best thing.” 

“You tried again?”

“I decided to be myself. That’s the best way to win a girl’s affections. You don’t have to do big things to get a woman to notice you, just the right ones.” 

“Be myself,” said Ratchet, “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

I was working on an invention for the science off. 

“Bryan’s gonna love this,” I said. 

I saw Crane walking by. 

“Hey Crane,” I said.

“Want an apple?” he asked. 

“No thanks. Hey about the door and yesterday…. I’m sorry, it was nothing to be angry about.” 

“Oh its nothing to worry about,” said Crane, “I just hope you get through whatever is bothering you.” 

“Thank you,” I said, “I appreciate that.”

I was asleep after a long day of school. 

I thought I heard something and woke up. 

“Its probably nothing,” I said going back to sleep. 

Somebody put their hand on my mouth and I instantly woke up. It was Vivian. 

“V,” I said, “How’d you get in here?” 

“Your window was open,” said Vivian as she sat down. 

“Are you ok?” I asked. 

“I feel like I haven’t been completely honest with you,” said Vivian. 

“About what?” 

“Well, I did tell you about my brother and such, but I didn’t tell you what happened with my grandfather.” 

I sat up. 

“The reason my grandfather is so stingy about black people is…. His first love before Grandma Casey was killed by a black woman,” said Vivian, “He was so shattered by what  
happened that he grew full of hatred inside for blacks.” 

“Oh man. I had no idea.” 

“And ever since the whole situation with my brother, grandpa was trying to force this label business on all of us, and thinks I’m more suited for the schoolgirl look and that’s why  
you sometimes see me with a tie. But that’s also the uniform for my job at the coffee shop.” 

She held my hand. 

“My mom and dad moved away from Grandpa so they can give me and Lin all the freedom. But he’s always visiting just to make sure we stick to our labels. I try to get Dad to  
stand up for himself but he can’t.” 

“Wow,” I said. 

“Grandpa wants me to dress different, talk less about how I’m feeling, and have the kind of friends he wants me to have,” said Vivian, “My grandpa is so normal, maybe too  
normal.” 

She looked at a picture of her and her band when she was younger. 

“That’s why I keep the music thing a secret from him with help from Mom, Dad, and Lin. They’re the only ones who believe in me.”

“That’s pretty deep,” I said. 

“You’re the only one I’ve told this to,” said Vivian, “I was worried that you wouldn’t like me as I was, that you would want me to be somebody else.” 

“That’s bullshit,” I said, “I think you’re great just the way you are.” 

“Really?” asked Vivian. 

“Yes, and honestly what your grandfather thinks about you doesn’t even matter. Don’t let him mold you into something or someone you aren’t.” 

Vivian smiled.

“Just grow up and be the person you wanna be,” I said. 

Vivian stood up and smiled at me. “Well….. honestly. I kind of wanna be the girl who kisses you right now. Cheesy right?” 

“No, in fact you should be that girl. After all we’re going out and…” 

“Oh my god,” said Vivian smiling, “Ok shut up.” 

She kissed me and we started making out. 

Somebody knocked on my door. 

“I wonder who that can be,” I said, “As if I didn’t already know.”

I opened the door to see Johnny’s parents. 

“Hey its been a while.” 

“It certainly has,” said Johnny’s mom, “How are you doing?” 

“Doing good. What brings you by?” 

“Well… would you happen to be the creator of this suit?” asked Johnny’s dad. 

He showed me a picture. 

It was the suit that Battery had, but it had similar looks of my sound breaker armor. 

“Yeah it does. Wait a minute, where’s Johnny?” 

“Well the thing is…” 

“Wait a minute…” I said, “No way!” 

“Johnny stole his tech?” asked Vivian. 

“Well not exactly, those space pirates dropped a package and it landed at our house.” 

“That’s why we came. We figured you could use a bit of an explanation.” Later I was explaining everything to my friends. 

“He called everyone, he did everything he could, and nobody would help him unless he had the money,” said Vivian, “Some doctors told him the surgery was beyond their  
expertise.” 

“The nationwide hospital… that’s OUR nationwide hospital, told him he should accept the inevitable,” I said, “Can you believe that?!” 

“So Johnny is trying to come up with all that money to pay for surgery on his girlfriend’s father’s legs?” asked Anela. 

“Well not all of it, his parents contributed a bit. But the point is, he’s not guilty of stealing my suit, not anymore.”

“So what are we gonna do?” asked Lin. 

“My suit has a tracker,” I said, “Next time he does a Scavenger’s For Hire job, I can help him and hopefully convince him to give back the suit.” 

“While we’re at it, I’ve heard a juicy rumor,” said Samus, “It turns out that somebody at our school has been working with the Space Pirates and was responsible for the heist that  
happened.” 

“Who?” I asked. 

“We’re gonna have to find out,” said Samus. 

Edmund was watching us and then called a number.

I was in the computer lab looking at security videos. 

I put in a specific date and noticed the space pirates appearing. 

“Looks like we might be getting close to our suspect,” I said. 

I kept looking through the footage. 

“Pause that!” said Samus. 

“What?” I asked. 

She pointed to somebody. 

“Who is that?” asked Anela. 

I zoomed in on the person. 

“Scan for facial recognition,” I said. 

The computer scanned the person’s face. 

It was Edmund. 

“Edmund!” said Micah. 

I looked more at the video but it shut down on me. 

“What the hell?"

Edmund, Vivian’s grandfather, and professor Archibald appeared. “

What did you do?!”

“A better question Michael, is what did YOU do?” asked Edmund, “A heist was pulled at our school and you covered it up.” 

“No YOU covered it up! And then you made it look like Michael planned the heist!” 

“Young lady!” said Russel, “Edmund pierce is this school’s top student, and you disrespect that by trying to frame him!” 

“I wasn’t framing anybody. We have proof that Edmund is responsible for what happened.” 

“So where is it?” asked Edmund, “Cause I don’t see anything.” 

“I’m surprised at you Michael,” said Professor Archibald, “You should be ashamed of yourself blaming Edmund!” 

“Well this is a fine mess you got this school into.” 

“Nobody asked you anything old man!” I said. 

“Michael leave it,” said Vivian, “Don’t make this any worse than it needs to be.” 

“There’s only one course of action for a situation like this,” said Edmund, “Michael get disqualified from the Science off!” 

“Now wait just a minute!” said Lin trying to defend my honor.

“Archibald, you disqualify that boy,” said Russell. 

“I’m sorry Michael, but until this is solved I have no choice.” 

I looked down to the ground. “I understand,” I said. 

Archibald and Russell left.

“And one more thing,” said Edmund. 

He took his slushie and threw it at my face. 

It had rock salt in it and damaged part of my face and I screamed in pain. 

“That’s what your ass gets for destroying my laptop!” said Edmund. 

Anela went to comfort me and gave me some ice. 

“This place is full of freaks,” said Edmund walking around me, “We’ve got a pink haired rebellious brat who does lousy outburst on an electric twanger, a comic book geek who  
dreams of flying, a big guy with so much strength but gets pushed around constantly, a gloomy long haired four-eyed freak with a fetish for paint, a speed junkie, a girl who  
loves treats and then there’s you.” 

He looked at me. 

“A tinkerer who wants to ‘help’ the world with his latest inventions,” said Edmund, “You’re just a group of low lives with no goal or determination whatsoever.” 

He glared at me with a grin. 

“I on the other hand have goals that I always achieve, but you can’t even put your plan to motion,” said Edmund, “’Let’s show the world what good our creations can do’ right?”  
He slammed his hand on the floor. 

“Ever since you showed up, a form of hatred for you has been brewing and spread to ever inch of my body! You stole my status as popular student, and you have the gall to say  
I’m the snooty one who cares about nobody but myself?! Some fucking resolve there you brat.” 

“That’s enough Edmund!” said Anela confronting him. 

Edmund smacked her and she fell to the floor. 

“The next time you wanna make your mark on the world, try doing it WITHOUT stealing MY status as this school’s best student! Something to keep in mind,” said Edmund, “That  
being said, have a good day.” 

That was unforgivable. 

Laughing at me, calling me names, and trash talking my friends. 

And after all of that I couldn’t muster up any courage to say anything. 

I finally had enough of Edmund and ran up to him and then punched him in the face. 

“You piece of shit!” I said, “I’ll frickin kill you!!!” 

I started punching him until my friends pulled me off him. 

“Get the hell off of me!” he said. 

They pulled me out the room. 

“FUCK YOU!” I shouted, “FUCK YOU EDMUND, FUCK YOU!!” 

I struggled to get away but I couldn’t. 

“You piece of shit!!” I said as I spat out blood, “Fuck you!!!” 

Vivian grabbed one of my gauntlets I dropped. 

“Well that about settles…” said Edmund before he turned around. Vivian punched him hard in the face. 

Back at Vivian’s house Lin was crying on Talia’s lap. 

“I can’t believe he would go and do something like that,” said Lin. 

“I know sweetie, I’m upset with Grandpa too.” 

Russell came in. 

“Lin, go upstairs and clean your room,” he said, “It’s a mess.” 

“Why did you do that? Why did you go and get Michael disqualified from the science off.” 

“You don’t know what’s going on Lin.” 

“Like hell I don’t! know you don’t like Michael because of his racial background but it isn’t right! That’s how people use to treat me!” 

“Lin..” said Russell. 

“Its not fair what you do to people!” said Lin, “And you don’t know shit about Michael like I do! He’s nice to me!” 

Russell smacked her face. 

“Don’t you EVER raise your voice to me like that again, do you hear me?” he asked, “Now go clean your room!” 

Lin ran up to her room in tears. 

“She’s right and you know it Russell.” 

“That boy made a deal with the devil.” 

Vivian came in with her hand bleeding a bit. 

“Vivian what happened?” asked Talia. 

“Edmund was bulying my boyfriend so I decided to teach him a lesson. Nothing stops that bastard from bullying except pushing back.” 

“Well good for you,” said Talia. 

“No that’s NOT good,” said Russell, “You had no right to go and do that young lady.” 

“That’s right,” said Janice. “I am not in the mood for your bullshit Janice, so shut the fuck up!” said Vivian. 

“V, please,” said Talia, “She’s still your cousin.” 

“I don’t give a shit who she is!” 

“Girl you watch your mouth!” said Russel wagging his finger at him. 

“Get your hand outta my face,” said Vivian, “Mom are the cookies ready?” 

“Of course darling,” said Talia as she handed them to her.

“Wait V,” said Hank, “Before you go, I have something for you.” 

He brought own a case. 

“What is it?” asked Vivian. 

“You should open it and find out,” he said smiling. 

Vivian started to open it. 

It was a guitar. A Fender Jaguar. 

“Wait… is this?” asked Vivian. 

“Why would you give her that?” asked Russell. 

“Because it’s a present from her brother,” said Hank. 

“It doesn’t matter, we had that issue all those years ago and you give her that?” 

“Yes, and I have every right to” 

“It’s the guitar my brother used,” said Vivian. 

“That’s right. He must think you’re ready to use it.” 

“I can’t believe this,” said Russell. 

“Leave it alone Dad,” said Hank. 

“Maybe I can use this on Garage band,” said Vivian as she brought out her tablet. 

“And there’s a computer with it too?!?!” 

“What?” 

“What’s that?”

“It’s the guitar, and it’s the Tablet I got, Now let it be!” 

“No I can’t let it be, its ridiculous!” 

He snatched the guitar from Vivian. 

“What the hell are you doing Gramps?” asked Vivian. 

Janice was laughing. 

Russell slammed the guitar on the ground. 

“Grandpa!” said Vivian, “I just got that! Gramps!” 

He then took it outside and slammed it at the tree effectively destroying it. 

“Oh my God!” said Hank. 

“I’m not having another rocker!” said Russell. 

“You are an IDIOT!” said Hank confronting him, “Why the hell would you do that?!” 

“Have you forgotten what Zachary did to our family, the pain we endured after that loan? You of all people should know that!” 

He turned to Vivian. 

“And you, when are you gonna get serious about your label?” 

“You’re not the boss of me,” 

“AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE I AM! I will not sit here and be disrespected by my own family! No mo music, PERIOD!”

“That’s what you get for smacking a bottle over my head bitch,” said Janice. 

Vivian smacked her in the face. 

“Speak when you’re spoken to bitch, or otherwise shut up,” said Vivian. 

“YOUNG LADY!” he shouted, “You apologize to her right now!” 

"Stop it Russel!” snapped Talia. 

“Or what?!” asked Russel rudely,“SHUT UP!” 

He smacked her. 

Vivian pushed him. 

“Fuck is your problem?! You don’t touch my mother like that!" 

"You’re just like your brother,” said Russel, “You two think you can just go around getting whatever you want and forsaking your family for your selfish desires. And the worst  
thing about you two, you always think you’re right and we’re wrong well it ends here and it ends NOW!!!!” 

He turned to Hank. 

“You are going to go up to Vivian’s room and get rid of all of her music stuff, and you are going to tell her to break up with that African American bastard,” he said, “And you’re  
going to do it right now.” 

He turned around. 

“No I’m not,” said Hank. Russel turned back around to him. 

“What did you say?” he asked. 

“I said….. No….. I’m…. Not!” said Hank. 

Russel smacked him hard.

“I specifically said that I would not be disrespected by my family, and that certainly means you. Now let’s try this again. You will do what I say now, or I will slap you until there  
are big red hand prints all over your face!”

 Hank finally had enough and punched Russel in the face.

“Henry Joshua Dinzel…..”

“Look here, shut up you!” he said “You’ve been terrible to Vivian ever since this whole incident with the loan.” “

"That’s because Zach stole it from us and ran off!” 

“He didn’t steal the loan you dumbass. I gave it to him.” 

“Why the hell would you do that?! You know we needed that money!” 

“Cause I wanted my son to be successful in his career, but that isn’t the point” said Hank, “You’ve done some messed up things Dad, but what you did to Michael was  
unforgivable!” 

“Oh is it, well what about Vivian?” asked Russell pointing to Vivian, “She put a bottle over her cousin’s head, and then she punched the lights out of another student.”

“Well that was all self defense.”

“No it wasn’t, it was 2 against one!” 

“To you only,” said Hank, “I’m Vivian’s father and I say she doesn’t deserve to be punished. 

“Listen Hank, as your father its my responsibility to speak to Vivian for you and punish her. Especially when she steps out of line!” 

“Well I’m speaking for myself now, and I say this family has no need for your labels.” 

“What?” asked Russell. 

“I love my family exactly as they are, as they love me as I am,” said Hank. 

Vivian was surprised as this was the first time seeing her father stand up for himself. 

“There will be no labels on my family. Not today, not ever!” 

Russell was surprised. 

“Now get out!” said Hank. 

“Are you serious?” asked Janice. 

“Yeah I’m serious, you go too,” said Hank, “But since I respect you you can come back sooner.” 

“You’re not kicking your own father out!”

Later he was thrown out same with Talia. 

“Sorry honey,” said Hank as he brought her back. 

Janice then walked herself out.

“And stay out!” said Hank as he slammed the door. 

He turned to Vivian. 

“By the way that wasn’t the guitar that Zach sent to you.”

He gave her the real one. 

“The Fender Jaguar with the gold Vibrato Bar.” 

“Then the one Grandpa smashed….” 

“That was the piece of crap knock off that I got from Brooklyn.” 

“Dad, be honest with me,” said Vivian, 

“When I said I wanted to follow my brother’s footsteps, were you angry with me?” 

“Angry?” asked Hank, “I love you Vivian, and I was never more proud.” Vivian smiled. 

“You are amazing just the way you are,” said Hank, “And don’t you ever let someone tell you any different. Now go check on your boyfriend.” 

“Yes sir,” said Vivian, “And thanks for the cookies Mom.” “  
"You’re welcome dear,” said Talia. 

She also had something else in her hand.

As she stepped outside she saw her uncle Joe punching Russel.

“Tell me, when exactly did I say I needed that money paid back for the loan Zachary took?”

“Wait son please!” 

“What the fuck ails you? Cheating my brother and his family out of all that money and using MY good name to do it?!” Joe asked.

He kept roughing him up.

“Ok dad I think he’s had enough,” Janice said.

They both saw Vivian.

“Hey V, don’t worry I’ll make sure Grandpa pays back every penny he took from you.”

Vivian smiled.


	10. Dirt in Your Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Vivian team up with Battery, Samus and a new superhero to take on the leader of the Space Pirates

Chapter 10: Dirt in Your Eye  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade!)

I was lying on my bed. 

Rock, meet bottom. When life ends up screwing you over, you can think back to a time that got you in this mess to begin with. Mine was when I signed up for that science off just to   
show Edmund that I was the better man, and now look what…. 

“Give it a rest Pal,” I said. 

(What? I’m just telling them what happened!) 

“No need buddy,” I said, “They already saw what happened, and they’re reading the book remember?”

(Yeah but…. But…) 

“Just give it a rest,” I said turning my head. 

Someone knocked on the door. 

“If you’re from the Michael Morrison Support team, just leave the snacks and stuff outside,” I said. 

I opened the door and it was Vivian. 

“V, what’s up?” I asked. 

“Can I come in?” asked Vivian.

“Sure,” I said letting her in, “Can I get you anything.” 

“I just stopped by to deliver some news, Dad kicked Grandpa out of the house!” 

“He did what?”

“Yeah, he finally stood up to him, then told him to pack some things and get out, and he did! And now he’s gone!” 

Vivian hugged me. 

“That’s great. At least things are going good for you.”

“I’m really sorry about you getting disqualified,” said Vivian, “If there’s anything I can do I’ll do it.” 

“Thanks,” I said, “I appreciate that.” 

“Any luck finding Battery?” asked Vivian. 

“Not quite,” I said, “I’ve put a tracer on the suit so I can know where he’s going.” 

My computer started beeping. 

“What the…” I said. 

Johnny was heading out. 

“Another Scavenger’s job perhaps,” I said, “Let’s go.” 

“Wait,” said Vivian, “There’s somebody who can help us.” 

We were at Lola’s dorm. 

“So why are we here?” I asked. 

“Because I recently applied for Scavenger’s for Hire, and it turns out that Johnny is affiliated with them,” said Lola, “Plus it finally gives me a reason to pull out my old project,   
Codenamed; Arachnid.” 

She pressed a button and a door to a secret room opened. 

“Behold my secret lab,”

Vivian and I were amazed. 

I looked at a blue and yellow costume. 

“This is what you’ve been working on?” 

“That’s just a prototype,” 

“Wait a second,” I said, “You were that spider-girl from the tryouts for the science off!” 

“That’s me,” said Lola. 

“You know what’s amazing? This web fluid.” 

I was looking at a small cartridge of the web fluid. 

“Who made this?” I asked. 

“That would be moi,” said Lola, “And for wall crawling I made some mag grips that can stick to any surface.” 

“Well aside from the web shooters, you’re gonna need an upgraded suit,” I said. 

“I think we should tell her,” said Vivian. 

“Tell me what?” 

“Ok, you’re gonna wanna step back a bit,” I said. 

I pulled out my Xeno Watch and pressed it. 

I instantly transformed into Xenoblade. 

“Whoa!” said Lola. 

“I know right!?” I said. 

“I think you’re gonna need my help on this,” said Lola. 

“Right, but it could be dangerous,” I said, “I should let your dad know you’re going on a little field trip….” 

Lola used one of her web shooters and my hand was stuck to the wall. 

“Do not tell him,” said Lola. 

“Ok Arachnid-Girl,” I said, “Um can you…”

“Oh sorry,” she said.

I went to my place. 

(To the 4th wall) If I’m gonna take on these punks, I’ll need to make a few adjustments. 

I got out the black suit and put it on.

Battery was heading to the Space Pirates hidden base. 

When he got inside he heard footsteps and turned around. It was me, Samus, Ratchet and Purple Haze. 

“What do you want from me?” he asked. 

“I wanna help you,” I said, “Somebody named Lola Montez explained everything.” 

“Xenoblade, you don’t understand,” said Battery, “I have to do this alone.” 

“The hell you do,” I said making him face me, “I may be a superhero, but even I need help sometimes.” 

“If you’re here to get the suit back for Michael Morrison, then I’ll give it back after this,” said Johnny. 

“That won’t be necessary,” I said taking off my mask, “Because I’m right here.” 

He looked at me. 

“Michael?” asked Battery as he took off his mask. 

“Johnny,” I said, “Its been a while.” 

The lights started to turn on. 

Space Pirates with high tech weapons had their sights on us. 

“Well, well, well,” said Dargan. 

“That’s a pretty deep well,” said Purple Haze. 

He had on some strange armor. 

“Do you like my armor?” he asked, “Its like yours only its better.” 

“It’s the man, not the machine buster,” I said, “Now here’s what’s gonna happen; You’re gonna give back the technology you stole, and turn yourselves in.” 

“Or get your asses kicked by us superheroes,”. 

“In case you don’t realize you’re outnumbered,” said Dargan, “There’s dozens of us and only 3 of you.” 

“You’re right, that’s why I called for backup,” I said, “UNDEROOS!” 

Someone shot webs at some of the space pirates and joined us. 

It was Lola in her new high tech Arachnid Girl suit. 

“Nice job!” I said giving her a thumbs up. 

“Thanks, though I could’ve had a better landing, it’s the suit,” said Lola, “No its nothing, the suit is perfect!” 

“Look no need to start talking,” 

“Oh, Battery, I’m a big fan of yours, my name’s Arachnid Girl,” said Lola. 

“You’ve been busy,” said Dargan. 

“I can say the same about you, last chance to surrender.” 

“Oh I don’t think so,” he said. 

He pressed a button and a giant mechanic suit appeared. 

He jumped inside and activated it. 

“Right…. Ratchet and Samus, you’re with me, Johnny you distract those punks!” 

“What should I do?” asked Lola. 

“What we discussed,” I said, “Web em up but keep your distance!” 

“Got it!” said Lola. 

Samus was firing at the Omega Space Pirate but it was absorbing her shots. 

“Samus use the scan visor!” I said. 

“You put a scan visor in this suit?” 

“I put a lot of things in this suit, now scan it.” 

Samus scanned the suit and saw some weak spots. 

“It looks like its weak to plasma,”

“Activate the Plasma Beam,” 

Some space pirates were after Johnny. 

Lola swung by and started fighting them. 

She shot a web rope at one of the pirates and pulled him close then kicked him back. 

“Now that’s what I call web fu,” said Lola, “Oh shit!” 

She somehow sensed someone was about to attack her and counterattacked.

She then webbed him to the floor. 

“Whoa is that stuff coming out of you?” asked Johnny. 

“Not really,” said Lola, “I developed the webbing myself and it comes out of these web shooters and….” 

“I don’t know if you’ve been in a real fight but there’s not this much talking,” said Battery.

Samus shot the space pirate mech with plasma. 

Parts of its armor shattered. 

It turned invisible and Samus looked for it. 

“There he is!” she said. 

She was using her thermal visor. 

The mech was growing back parts. 

It was about to attack but then Lola stopped it with her webbing. 

“Nice shot!”

Dargan did a shockwave attack knocking us all down. 

“Alright,”

I jumped on his mech and got on the cockpit. 

“Get off me!” said Dargan trying to pull me off. 

He grabbed me and got me in a bear hug. 

I saw some wires. 

“These look important,” I said pulling them. 

I ripped off his targeting system and got free. 

The costume somehow repaired itself and formed an arm cannon like Samus. 

“Whoa,” I said. 

“Your costume intrigues me Xenoblade,” said Dargan, “I’ll enjoy peeling it off of you.” 

“Over my dead body,” I said in a serious tone. 

His goons came at me. 

I started shooting at them taking them all down. 

“I could use this,” 

I fought them off and overpowered them. 

One of the space pirates tried to attack me from behind but I quickly turned around and kicked him in the face.

I then ripped his weapon off and used it against him. 

“How do you like that punk-ass!”

Dargan opened the cockpit and started firing at me. 

I jumped around dodging him. 

“Hold still you little prick,” 

He kept firing and I used my monado to deflect the bullets. 

“This is ironic! Trying to rid the world of weapons with Scavenger’s for Hire, you just gave it its best one yet, and now, I’m gonna kill you with it.” 

“Good luck with that,”

I imagined a pair or wings. 

The digital imagery was red instead of Green.  

I charged at Dargan and attacked him and he forced me off. 

I saw something that could help. 

It was an EMP capsule. 

I did a bunch of flips and threw it at Dargan. 

It overloaded his weapon and it shut down. 

I then kicked him out of his mech and he fell. 

“You lose,” I said. 

The cops showed up and arrested him. 

One of the workers for SFH congratulated Johnny for his hard work and paid him. 

“This’ll be more than enough,” said Johnny. 

“Awesome job out there Johnny,” said Lola. 

“How do you know my name?”

Lola unmasked herself. 

“Lola?”

“You don’t have to do these things alone anymore cause I’m here for you,”

“Thanks,”

They shared a kiss. 

“Get a room,” said Samus. 

Johnny came to me. 

“You’ll probably want this suit back,”

“Mine too,” 

“No keep them,” I said, “SFH could use people like you.” 

“Oh this is your share,” said Johnny, “Take it.” 

He gave me some of the money. 

“You’re a good man,” 

Lola swung back to her house and quietly opened the door. 

She turned around and saw her father in a wheelchair. 

“Dad,” she said surprised. 

“So how was your day today?” he asked, “Did you do anything special?” 

She thought for a moment. 

“Dad I love you, but if I told you what happened, you probably wouldn’t believe me,” 

He pulled out an old arachnid suit and smiled at her. 

“Try me,” he said. 

Later I was walking around campus and still had the black suit on. 

I heard people talking about Xenoblade and some of the things weren’t positive. 

I saw a newspaper. 

It read “Criminal! Xenoblade’s true colors exposed.” 

I saw Edmund’s name in the credits. 

“I’m gonna put some dirt in your eye,” I said.


	11. Forgive Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing what the substance was turning him into, Michael must give up the new powers.

Chapter 11: Forgive Yourself  
(Disclaimer! You get the idea)

There was a celebration for Janice’s Newspaper club. 

“Cheers to Edmund Pierce,” said Janice. 

Thanks to Edmund they finally broke the record. 

Edmund hung a photo and I was behind him. 

“Oh Michael, what’s up?” he asked. 

“Somebody’s happy,” I said. 

“Looks like you’ll be able to attend the science off after all,” said Edmund, “We found the real person behind all this.” 

He pointed to a picture of Xenoblade in the Black suit. 

“There’s your hero,” said Edmund, “Stealing tech and selling it to the space pirates.” 

There was also a video. 

“Damn, I didn’t think he’d actually stoop that low,” 

“See, you just assumed Xenoblade would never do something,” said Edmund, “It’s the modern age Michael, time to get with the times.” 

“You know its kinda funny hearing that. Somebody showed me something similar to that photo and it looked….. familiar.” 

“Well, I should get to my suit,”

“You’re trash Pierce.”

“I beg your pardon?”

I showed him a flash drive with the real video footage of what happened during the heist. 

“Your videos a fake.You were trying to frame Xenoblade.” 

“Where’d you get this?”. 

“A little birdie showed it to me,” I said. 

He chuckled and tried to change the subject. 

“You’re a child Morrison,” said Edmund, “When the hell are you gonna give me a break?” 

I pushed him to the picture breaking the frame. 

“I’d be careful how far I push somebody if I was you,” I said, “You just might hurt yourself.” 

Some students came by. 

“What’s going on?” asked somebody. 

 

Edmund did a fake laugh and said, “We’re just horseplaying.” 

He then turned to me. 

“Michael please, I’m begging you. If you do this I’ll lose everything, and I’ll never be the popular student again.” 

“Should’ve thought of that before deciding to make a fool out of me and Xenoblade,” I said putting him down. 

“Michael what’s going on?” asked Professor Archibald. 

I gave him the flash drive with the video. 

Everybody looked at it including Janice. 

Later they were in the office. 

Another Captain Falcon video was playing. 

“So, you got sent to the office, you screwed up, and you know what you did was wrong, but you did it anyway,” she said, “Perhaps a chat with the principal will help you set   
yourself straight.” 

As she was going on, Professor Archibald was looking at the photo. 

“It’s a fake,” said Janice, “The LA Video department confirms it.” 

Archibald turned to Edmund. 

“So it was you selling away our inventions, trying to get poor Michael here in trouble,” he said, “Some nerve showing your face here after that.” 

“Janice..” said Edmund. 

Janice turned her back on him. 

“Pack your invention and don’t bother coming to the competition,” said Professor Archibald. 

“I was just trying…” said Edmund. 

“YOU’RE DISQUALIFIED!” he said. 

Professor Archibald left. 

Edmund turned to me. 

“You have officially pissed me off Morrison, and you’re gonna be in serious trouble,” he said, “I’m talking suspension, expulsion, and deportation!” 

He didn’t know but Principal Gibson was right behind him. 

“I’m gonna make your life a living hell before you graduate,” said Edmund, “And I don’t give a shit if Principal Gibson sees it.” 

“You don’t?” asked Principal Gibson. 

“No, I….” said Edmund as he turned around, “Oh…. Principal Gibson.” 

“Woops,” said Vivian. 

“What’s up Principal?” I asked. 

“Well I was looking for you to give you the final ingredient you need for your suit for the science off,” said Principal Gibson, “Good luck by the way.” 

“Thanks,” I said. 

“Also a student told me that Edmund said I was a weak spineless fool,” 

“No, I said…… Sweet….. Stylish…. Cool!” 

“In my office,”

Edmund followed him. 

“Sure sucks when you get tattle-told on,”

“Looks like you’ll have to print a retraction now Janice,” said one of Janice’s club members. 

“I haven’t printed a retraction in 6 years,” said Janice. 

The charges were dropped. 

Later somebody called me on the phone. 

“Michael, its Professor Stephens,” he said. 

“Oh hey,” I said, “What’s shaking?” 

He was looking at a piece of the black suit I still had. 

“This is quite the specimen you left me Michael,” he said, “Its like nothing I’ve seen before.” 

He was looking at a graph. 

“Talia can you get me some milk?” I asked. 

“Sure,” she said. 

“It has the ability to copy somebody’s skills and use them to its advantage. It also amplifies the characteristics of its host, but more importantly aggression.” 

He kept looking at the graph. 

“You didn’t keep any did you Michael?” he asked. 

I wasn’t near the phone. 

“Do you have any with nuts?” I asked. 

“I can make some,” said Talia. 

“Michael?” asked Professor Stephens. 

“Oh no I didn’t,” I said.  

Vivian and I were walking around campus. 

I had a new leather jacket and some black jeans. 

“Looking good Michael,” said Vivian. 

“Thanks, you too hotness,” I said. 

Vivian chuckled. 

I was dancing around and doing crazy flips. 

Meanwhile Vivian gave some photos to Janice of Black-suit Xenoblade. 

Vivian was getting some equipment for her upcoming gig but is stopped by Janice. 

But she only invited her for a drink. 

“I don’t know if you heard V, but I’m…. not the chief of the photography club anymore,” said Janice. 

“Oh man, what happened?” asked Vivian, “Did you quit?” 

“Well…. Actually some students said some things about me. Why anybody would have anything to say about me other than peaches and cream is a mystery.” 

Vivian laughed but stopped. 

“No, I get it, I’ve made enemies. Guess I was just too blind to see it.” 

“So why were you so dead set on reaking that record?” asked Vivian. 

“I didn’t really care that much about the record V,” said Janice, “I was really there to deliver breath taking stories about something I find interesting.” 

“Oh,” 

“That’s why I’m so tough on my members. Cause I need their help to make those stories come to life.”

Vivian knew she wanted to help. 

“Well… if it makes you feel any better,” said Vivian getting out her private diary, “Read this; its filled with inspirations for my music and my dream.”

I smiled knowing that they were getting along. 

Ratchet was cleaning stuff from a table. 

“Hey Ratchet,” said Denise approaching him. 

“Oh hey Denise,” said Ratchet, “How’s it going?” 

“Pretty good. Soooooo what’s this I hear about you practicing how to dance?” 

Ratchet spat out his drink

“What…. .how….. Where’d you get that idea?”

“Grim told me. I’m his favorite customer.” 

“Why did he do it?”

“So why did you do all that?” 

Ratchet sighed. 

“Its because I wanted to look cool for you at the dance,” said Ratchet, “I didn’t wanna embarrass you in front of everyone. And also…. I….. really like you.” 

Denise ruffled his hair and said, “I know.”

Ratchet was surprised. 

“You do?” he asked. 

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets Ratch,” 

Ratchet chuckled and said, “You’d be surprised.” 

“But do you really think I care whether you can dance or not?”

“You don’t?” he asked. 

“No, I care that you’re having a good time,” said Denise, “As long as you are, then I’m happy.” 

Ratchet smiled. 

“So….. I was wondering,” said Ratchet, “Do you think you….” 

“Yes,” said Denise, “I’d love to go to the dance with you.” 

She smiled and kissed his forehead. 

Later I was getting ready for Vivian’s performance at a Pub. 

Before I went there I did a bit of running around and doing errands. 

Denise tuned her instrument and was about to go on stage soon.  

“You’re gonna kill it tonight babe,” I said in a flirtatious tone. 

“Thanks,” said Vivian, “Are you ok?” 

“Never been better,” I said. 

“Well, if something’s bothering you, you know you can talk to me right?” asked Vivian. 

“Yeah,” I said. 

I went to my seat.

Edmund appeared. 

“What do you want?” Asked Vivian. 

“Do you think I’m freakin’ stupid?” he asked. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I know it was you,”

He went up to the stage. 

“Before we begin tonight’s entertainment I’d like to share a few things…. Or should I say thoughts,” said Edmund pulling out a little book, “From Vivian’s Diary.” 

Vivian gasped. 

“In this box you’ll see thoughts and pictures of the person Vivian TRULY is,” said Edmund, “Then you’ll really decide if you want her to perform in this pub.” 

He looked back to Vivian ho had tears in her eyes. 

“I guess you weren’t meant for this after all,” he said. 

Vivian ran out the stage feeling humiliated. 

I wasn’t gonna tolerate what he did. 

(To the 4th wall) If that evil bastard thinks he’s getting away with that, he’s wrong. 

I ran up to the stage and delivered a super hard punch to his face. 

He landed on the floor and people were looking at him. 

“Time for you to learn your lesson,” I said, “You brought this shit on yourself!” 

I ran outside to find Vivian only to see Russell surrounded by 3 guys. 

“Let me say this slowly,” said the first thug, “Give me your money!” 

“I’m telling you, I don’t have any,” said Russel. 

“Don’t lie to us,” said the second thug, “Unless you prefer an ass beating.” 

“Hey!” I said getting their attention. 

They turned to me. 

“Michael no….” said Russell. 

The third thug pushed him down ready to attack. 

“FUCK MAN!” I said pushing him, “Fuck is your problem messing with an old man!” 

“What’s your problem?” he asked. 

“You’re my problem,” I said getting in his face. 

“Get this punk-ass outta here,” said the first thug. 

The second thug put his hand on me. 

“Let’s go,” he said. 

“Get your hand off of me,” I said pissed off. 

“Now!” he snapped. 

I pushed him to the wall and kicked him in the nuts. 

The third thug tried to hit me and I dodged and kicked him in the face. 

The second thug got up again and tried attacking but I grabbed his face and slammed it against a mirror and threw him down. 

“Don’t fuck with me,” I said. 

The first thug grabbed me but I quickly turned around and pushed him to the wall and was about to punch him. 

“Michael no!” said a voice. 

It was Vivian. 

“Don’t hurt me, just give me a chance!” said the first thug. 

“Well, did you give this guy a chance to explain himself, huh?” I asked. 

I pushed him to the brick all. 

“ANSWER ME!!!!” I shouted. 

I then looked at myself in the mirror. 

For the first time, I could see what I became. 

I slowly dropped him to the floor. 

“Get the fuck outta here,” I said quietly but menacingly. 

They all ran. 

Vivian looked at me. 

“Michael,” said Vivian. 

I ran off. 

“Michael wait!” she said, “Michael!!!” 

She then turned to Russell. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I don’t want you affiliated with that black man cause he doesn’t care about us people,” said Vivian mocking him. 

She then got in his face. 

“Look gramps, I love you but with all due respect I need you to shut up and listen to me!” she said, “Despite everything that happened Michael still risked his life to save yours.” 

He realized she was right. 

“Now think about the things you said, do you realize you were wrong to judge him based on looks?” asked Vivian. 

He nodded. 

“Good but don’t beat yourself up about it, acceptance is hard,” said Vivian. 

She went after me. 

I was in an abandoned building. 

(To the 4th wall) The professor was right. This suit….. its changed me. 

I knew I had to get rid of it. 

I tried pulling it off but it wouldn’t come off. 

“C’mon!” I said, “Get off of me!” 

I found myself in a dark area. 

“Think about what you’re doing,” said a voice. 

I was looking at a mirror version of me. 

“Remember what happened to the most important person in our lives?!” he asked. 

He showed me visions of my dad. 

“The world took him from us,” said my reflection, “And you wanted revenge.” 

I saw visions of Dad dying by the hands of Denise’s father. 

“There’s nobody in the world that can be trusted, except us,” said my reflection, “Take my hand and imagine all we can have, the villains we can destroy!” 

I realized he was right. 

But someone intervened. 

“Dad?” I asked. 

“He doesn’t need you anymore old man,” said my reflection. 

“That’s for him to decide,” he said, “You were given amazing talents, and I was too blind to see it, but now I see the kind of person you are, and you used those gifts.” 

“Well what good did it do?” asked my reflection, “That bastard Chrome till took you from us!” 

“From him, not from you,” said Dad, “And look what he did.” 

I saw a vision of me sparing Chrome. 

“And that was just the beginning,” said Dad. 

I saw every good thing that I did from back then to now.

“While that is all true, they never appreciated us,” said my reflection. 

“But his friends did,” said Dad, “They liked him just the way he was, and their friendship kept him going.” 

I saw my friends in my vision. 

“He’s right,” I said, “Dad never lost side of what was important to him, and neither will I!” 

“You can’t stop what you’ve become!” said my reflection. 

“Oh no?” I asked. 

I used an extra gauntlet and started fighting it. 

It was close to overcoming me, but I managed to hold my own and fight back. 

I finally broke free. 

“Dad, thank you,” I said. 

“Anytime son,” said Dad, “No matter what, I love you.” 

I kept struggling and dropped one of my gauntlets. 

It activated on its own and made a sound wave. I remembered that it effected my suit before. 

I struggled hard to finally rip if off of me. 

As it came off I trapped it in a ball using my digital headband. 

“There’s only one thing left to do with this,” I said. 

I took it to the lab. 

Edmund saw me. 

“The substance,” he said, “You finally found it!” 

I ignored him. 

“This is great. With this I can still make money by letting people see it and… Wait, what are you doing?!” 

“I’m freezing it,” 

“You can’t it’ll destroy it!”

“That’s the idea.”

I did the final part and it started to freeze. 

“NO!” he shouted. 

I flew away. 

“YOU’RE A FRAUD XENOBLADE!” he said. 

He placed his hand on the capsule and the substance reacted to it. 

“Wait…. You can understand me?” he asked. 

He tried opening it but nothing worked.  

He then looked at his exo-skeleton. 

“Yes…..” he said. 

He put it on and then smashed the glass open. 

The substance crawled onto him transforming him.


	12. Xenoblade's Finest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xenoblade must fight the phazite when it takes a new host and threatens to kill his best friend!

Chapter 12: Xenoblade’s Finest Hour  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles!)

I was taking a shower. 

Later I laid on my bed after having a long day. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Michael, its me, Vivian,” said Vivian, “Please open up.” 

I opened the door. 

She embraced me with a hug. 

“Are you ok?” Asked Vivian. 

“I am now,” I said. 

I saw Lin and Russell with her. 

“I think I owe you an apology for earlier,” he said. 

“For what?” I asked, “You didn’t do anything.” 

“No actually I did,” he said, “I tried to keep you and Vivian apart, and I was too blind to see the compassion that you had within you.” 

“What?” I asked. 

“You saved my life,” said Russell. 

“Oh yeah, that was nothing,” I said, “But honestly I’m really sorry you had to see that side of me.” 

“Its ok Mike,” said Vivian, “You didn’t do anything, but I forgive you anyway.” 

“I don’t think I really deserve your forgiveness V,” I said. 

“Well you have her forgiveness, whether you think you deserve it or not,” said Russell, “And you have my gratitude for saving my bacon, whether I think you deserve it or not,   
which you do.” 

He looked down. 

“I think its time I told you why I’ve hated black people for all these years,” 

“Vivian already told me about it,” I said, “And I’m so sorry about…”

“That’s the story I told Vivian, but its time you both knew the truth,”

“What?” asked Vivian and I in unison. 

“Jinx,”

“The truth is… my first love was never killed by a black woman,” said Russell, “My first love left me for a black man.” 

Both of us were surprised. 

“I dated her for all those years and was about to propose to her, but she was seeing this new guy and he swept her off her feet,” said Russell, “I’ve been stingy about black people   
ever since.” 

“Oh man,” I said, “I’m so sorry to hear that.” 

“I also owe you an apology Vivian,” said Russell. 

“What do you mean?”

“The reason I tried to keep you from doing music is because…… I feel like I made a mistake with Zachary, and I didn’t want to be reminded of it.” 

“What are you talking about?” asked Vivian. 

“I didn’t lose Zachary to the band…. I lost him at home,” said Russell, “I let him think that the family business meant more to me than supporting him, and unknowingly pushed   
him away.” 

He looked out to the city. 

“I hurt him and I didn’t even realize it,” he said, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“You start by doing the hardest thing,” I said, “You forgive yourself.” 

“If I could see Zachary one last time, I would tell him that I love him no matter what. And that….. I’m sorry.” 

“Apology accepted,” said a voice. 

We all turned around to see my friends, Vivian’s parents, and her older brother, Zachary. 

“ZACH!” said Vivian. 

She ran up to him and gave him a hug. 

He got a look at me. 

“And this must be Michael,” he said. 

Russell turned to Hank. 

“Listen I….” said Russell. 

“No its ok,” said Hank, “We both kinda acted like idiots and I’m sorry.” 

“Its ok son,” said Russell, “You were right though. I was wrong to assign us labels.” 

“Well, its about time you realized that its impossible to describe someone with a simple label.” 

“So how was the performance?” asked Zachary. 

“I didn’t really get to perform,” said Vivian, “Thanks to Edmund.” 

“Actually…… I kinda figured that Edmund would figure out that it was you who helped me expose him,” I said, “So Lin and I decided to get one step ahead of him.” 

“I took a copy of the CD you gave me and made more copies, then made the CD jacket look a tad bit like your diary, and swapped the copies of your Diary with the CD,” said Lin. 

“You what?” asked Vivian. 

“I told you I was gonna help you become amazing,” I said, “Edmund doesn’t know that he just helped you get one step closer to your dream, and now the pub wants you back.” 

“I gotta hand it to you V, this boys a genius,” said Talia. 

“I mean think about it; You got Edmund, Edmund thinks he got his revenge, and that’s it,” said Denise, “Bada-Bing. You’ve even.” 

“He may have gotten off easy, but at least he won’t win any popularity contests soon,” I said.

Johnny was as happy as could be. 

He finally paid off the money needed for the surgery. 

He was deciding what to do with the rest of the money. 

Edmund approached him. 

“Hold on a sec buddy,” said Johnny, “I’m thinking about something.” 

“I can guess what’s on your mind; what are you gonna do about that damn Xenoblade,” said Edmund. 

“Actually I’m thinking about what I should do with the rest of this money,”. 

“Well I think I have something that’ll get your head out of that thought for a while. You’re…. gonna help me kill Xenoblade.” 

“Kill? I never said anything about killing, and he already helped me with my situation, so count me out.” 

“I wasn’t offering you a choice pal,” said Edmund, “Allow me to introduce you to ‘our’ other half. We call ourselves…..” The black suit formed his new costume. 

“Leech!” he said. 

Johnny was prepared to fight him. 

“Let’s try to watch our temper here,” he said, “There’s girls present!” 

He knocked a tree down revealing Lola tied up in a web. 

He somehow leeched off of her abilities. 

“Lola!” said Johnny. 

“Johnny just do what he says,” said Lola, “He said he’d let us both go if you did.” 

“Aww true love,” said Leech, “Just like in the movies.” 

“What do you want from me freak?” Asked Johnny. 

“Its not what we want. Its what Xord wants. And he wants your help in building a stronger mech.” 

Knowing that he had no choice, Johnny subsumed. 

“Now, let’s talk about how we’re going to destroy… Xenoblade,” said Leech. 

Anela was on her way back to the lab to work on a project. 

She just got back from doing a play, The Library. 

“Now to do some finishing touches to my invention,” said Anela, “The early bird gets the worm.” 

She went into a taxi cab and saw Edmund. 

“So where to?” he asked. 

“What do you want Edmund?” asked Anela. 

“You see, I have this rodent problem, and I think you’re the only one who can help with it,” said Edmund, “I was trying to find out….. how to get rid of Xenoblade, and it just hit   
me; What better way to lure him than with his best friend.” 

He tied Anela to the back seat and covered her mouth.

I was watching TV and then Micah came running in. 

“Michael you gotta see this!” she said. 

She turned it to the news. 

“Los Angeles is holding its breath as the hostage crisis continued to unfold,” said the announcer. 

We were looking at a giant black web in the middle of two giant buildings. 

“A young woman was held hostage suspended 30 stories above ground in a web,” said someone at the site. 

“Every attempt by the police to rescue the hostage has been thwarted by Xord,” said the announcer. 

Xord escaped and had a new powerful mech suit. 

“Joining him is a strange black suited figure earlier believed to be the black suited Xenoblade, but was now identified as something entirely different.” 

Leech was attacking officers. 

I saw that the hostage was Anela. 

I went back to get my suit. 

“You’re not going out there by yourself are you?” asked Denise. 

“I have to,” I said, “I created this, now I gotta stop it.” 

“Well then what are we waiting for?” asked Ratchet. 

“Guys I can’t let you get hurt for my sake,” I said. 

“I don’t believe you have a choice,” said Micah, “If you think we’re letting you take on that guy by yourself, you’re wrong.” 

“I’m going with you too,” said Vivian. 

“V….” I said. 

“You can count me in too,” said Samus in her new Varia suit. 

“Samus….” I said.

I realized they were right. 

We suited up and headed to the twin building location. 

Dozens of people saw us and clapped their hands. 

“The Xenoforce has returned and answered the prayers of Los Angeles!” said the news lady. 

I looked for the car Anela was in and jumped on it. 

“Anela, I’m here to save you,” I said. 

She saw me. 

“Michael,” said Anela, “They’re gonna kill us both.” 

“Not if I can help it,” I said, “I’m gonna get you outta here.” 

Anela saw Leech heading towards me. 

“Watch out!” said Anela. 

He tried to attack me and I dodged. 

Part of the car was damaged. 

He revealed his true face. 

“Hey Xenoblade,” said Edmund. 

“Edmund… you bonded with the suit?” I asked. 

“Oooh we’ve got a vision coming up,” said Edmund as he snatched up Anela, “If you know what we’re talking about.” 

I jumped at him and he punched me. 

I fell on the web and balanced myself. 

He jumped down to where I was. 

“You knew this was coming buddy,” said Edmund. 

He tried attacking me and I dodged him. 

Aside from having Arachind Girl’s moves, he had some of my abilities as well. 

“We can settle this like men,” I said. 

“You have a point,” said Edmund, “We’re thinking about….. humiliation…. Kinda like how Michael humiliated us.” 

“What?” 

“You mean he never told you what he did to us, what you did to us?”

Johnny was watching everything unfold. “I gotta help them,” he said. He rushed and got his suit out.

 

“You made a mess of our life, now we’re gonna make a mess of yours. How does that sound?” 

Anela got a brick and threw it at him. 

I knocked him down and we were fighting each other. 

He managed to get free and I flew up and followed him. 

Johnny was heading up to find me while putting on his costume but someone knocked him out. 

It was Xord. 

“He gave you a choice boy, but you chose wrong,” he said. 

“Look I’m in a rush so I’m gonna make this quick,” said Johnny. 

He punched Xord but hurt his hand. 

He dropped his gauntlets. 

“I’ll be taking those,” said Xord as he put one of them on. 

Johnny saw another one and tried to grab it. 

“No you don’t!” said Xord. 

He pushed a car near him and he fell down. 

“I wasn’t so sure about this idea, but… damn!” he said. 

He kept beating up Johnny. 

Meanwhile I was still dealing with Leech. 

“Look Edmund its me you want,” I said, “Just let me get Anela to safety and we’ll deal with this afterwards!” 

“And what, let you walk away, after what you put us through?” asked Edmund as he was breaking through walls, “We don’t think so!” 

I got out my monado and Edmund got out some kind of strange red blade. 

“Look Edmund, you’ve gotta…” I said before being interrupted by almost being cut to pieces. 

“Stop calling us that!” said Edmund, “We’re Leech now!” 

Johnny tried to stand up but was to weak. 

“Why are you working with him?” asked Johnny. 

“I guess you’ll never find out,” said Xord. 

He was about to finish him but a web caught the gauntlet. 

It was Lola in her Arachnid Girl suit. 

She grabbed the gauntlets and gave them back to Johnny, then she webbed Xord to the truck. 

“You ok?” asked Lola. 

“Yeah,” said Johnny. 

“Then let’s go help our friend,” she said. 

She swung up to the building. 

“Johnny?” asked someone. 

It was his mom. 

“You need to get somewhere safe,” said Johnny, “I’m sure Johnny is fine ma’am.” 

“I’m not going anywhere without my son,” said Johnny’s mom. 

“I’m sure he’s safe,”

“Don’t patronize me, I lost my father, I won’t lose my son!”

“You knew?” he asked. 

“We have to leave. Someone else can risk their life on this, but not you. Not this time.” 

“I know somebody else can, but no one else will,” said Johnny, “If you know who I am, you know that I have to do this.” 

He went off to help us. 

I was still dealing with Leech. 

I was able to hold my own, but anything I could do he could do better. 

“I can do this all day Edmund,” I said. 

“We’re sure you could,” said Edmund as he pulled out his blade again, “But unfortunately we’re on a tight schedule and must bid you adieu.” 

He was about to attack but then a grenade was launched. 

It exploded releasing web. 

Leech broke free but then Denise sped in and attacked him. 

Vivian and Lin and the rest of the gang joined in. 

“Looks like you’re outmatched,” said Denise. 

“That may be true,” said Edmund, “But how will you fair when the stakes are raised?” 

The ground started to rumble. 

Xord was now in a giant mech the size of a building. 

Samus called her battleship and jumped in. 

“Now I will crush you all like roaches!” said Xord. 

He started fighting us and we all evaded. 

Xord started firing at us. 

Bryan caught a missile and crushed it. 

He didn’t get a scratch on him thanks to the armor. 

While they were busy I went up to save Anela. 

Leech was about to stop me. 

“OH no you don’t!” said Maddi. 

She shot a paintball made of ice. 

Lin then used her diffusion gloves to freeze him in place. 

I broke the car door open and got Anela down safely. 

“You ok?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” she said. 

“Good to know,” I said. 

“Hey Michael!” said EJ, “Am I interrupting?!” 

EJ carried Lola on one of her webs as she swung around fighting Xord. 

I jumped on the back of Xord and tried to find a weakness. 

“The guy’s strong but he ain’t so bright,” I said, “Now if I could just find a weakspot….” 

Edmund saw me. 

“Xord!” he said, “Xenoblade’s trying to stop you!” 

“God you are so annoying!” I said. 

He knocked me down. 

Lola and EJ were flying to Xord.

“This thing got anymore?” Lola asked. 

“Hang on!”

“To what?!” 

He swung her around and she landed on the back. 

“Every mech has a weakness,” said Lola. 

She used her eyes to scan for one. 

“Found it!” she said. 

She punched it hard and found a bunch of wires. 

The weapon defenses were shut down. 

“Samus now!” said Lola. 

Samus started firing at the mech. 

After a few blows it was shut down and started to crumble. 

EJ was looking for Leech. 

Behind him 2 eyes were glaring. 

We all met at the top of the building. 

“EJ, where are you?” I asked, “We still got one more to fight.” 

We heard laughing. 

Denise saw somebody with wings. 

“Ej if this is a joke, then its not funny,” said Ratchet. 

We saw EJ drop to the floor. 

Leech copied his flight abilities. 

“EJ!” I said as I ran to him. 

“You actually know this comic book geek?” asked Edmund. 

He looked at him then back at me. 

Then he looked at Anela and back at me. 

He realized something. 

“Michael…..” he said, “When I saw Xenoblade destroy my last resort….. I saw YOU destroy my last resort.” 

“Edmund…. Why did you do it?”

“You left me no choice,”

“Edmund, that suits trying to destroy your mind. It's trying to take you as its own.” 

“Look at me, I’m a new man. As for you…. You don’t give this city hope, you take it away.” 

“No,” I said. 

“Now I’m gonna take away yours,” said Edmund. 

He flew at Anela and grabbed her. 

“Edmund!” I said, “Edmund put her down!” 

I chased him to the top and tried to stop him, but he was too quick. 

“Edmund stop this right now!” I said, “This isn’t you, put her down!” 

“Edmund….” Said Anela. 

“EDMUND’S DEAD!” he snarled. 

“Edmund this is between you and me!” I said, “Just drop her and we’ll talk! You wanna fight? Fight me!!” 

“Poor choice of words,” said Edmund.

He literally dropped her. 

Denise jumped up and caught her. 

Edmund then flew at me and pinned me. 

Using the wings he managed to cut my mask and wound me. 

Everyone watched in horror as Edmund continued to pummel me. 

“Look at everyone’s favorite hero now!” said Edmund, “You stupid pathetic waste!” 

He gave me a scar on my face. 

“You’ve been #1 for too long Morrison, now your time is up!” he said, “And don’t worry, I’ll take good care of your friends!” 

Samus shot him in the back and came flying at him with a jet pack. 

She then used her Noise Beam on him and it made him weak. 

I remembered the black suit’s weakness. 

“I got it!” I said, “Johnny, you still got those gauntlets?” 

“Yeah,” said Johnny. 

“We’re gonna need them,” I said, “V, give me some cover!” 

“Got it,” said Vivian. 

She threw a smoke ball and made everything dark. 

The others moved in and started to pin him down. 

Lola webbed his hands to the floor. 

“NOW!” I said. 

Johnny used the stun mode and made Edmund weaker. 

He kept doing it and the suit slowly started to come off of him. 

Lola pulled him out using the webs. 

Micah made an ice slide for everyone to get down. 

I stayed to face the black suit that has now taken a physical form. 

“Get outta here Michael,” said Johnny, “I’ll handle this.” 

“No way,” I said, “We fight together.” 

“We don’t have time for this,” said Johnny, “Now go!” 

The black suit was about to lunge. 

“I’m not gonna leave you!” I said. 

“I said GO!” said Johnny. 

He pushed me on the slide and I slid down. 

He then faced the substance. 

“Eat this motherfucker,” he said. 

He slammed his staff on the ground causing the entire building to collapse. 

“NO!!” said Lola. 

The building fell down, and Johnny was running to the top and made it. 

The substance was destroyed in the debris. 

When the dust settled we spread out searching for him. 

“Johnny!” I said, “Where are you?!” 

We saw his staff, but we couldn’t find him. 

“No….” I said. 

“Johnny, you JERK!” said Lola with tears in her eyes, “You can’t leave me like this.” 

He was right behind us. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said. 

Lola ran up to him and hugged him. 

Edmund was lying on the floor. 

“Just finish me off,” said Edmund, “I don’t wanna live the rest of my life like this.” 

“That’s not the answer Edmund, that’s just the easy way out!” I said, “You think you’re the only one dealing with hard times?” 

“What?” asked Edmund. 

“There’s people all over the world dealing with similar problems, but the only difference is they don’t have your money or anything else that you have!” I said, “Even if you can’t   
help yourself, you can still use what you have as a benefit for others.” 

Edmund was listening. 

“You have amazing talents, and now you have a responsibility to use them as a benefit to humanity,” I said, “The greatest man I ever knew taught me that.” 

“Michael….” Said Edmund before he laid down. 

Johnny’s parents showed up. 

“Son, I have one thing to say to you,” he said. 

“Oh boy,” said Johnny. 

“I have never been more proud of you,” he said. 

“You said you were gonna make up for what you did and boy did you make up.” 

“I guess you don’t want me doing this stuff anymore?” asked Johnny. 

“That’s for you to decide,” said his dad, “For us to try and stop you just wouldn’t be right.”

Johnny smiled and hugged them both.

Vivian and Lin’s parents arrived. 

“Lin are you alright?” Talia asked, “We saw everything.” 

“I’m fine,” said Lin, “Thanks to Xenoblade.” 

“Well actually it was Lin who saved my life,” I said, “Guess that’s two I owe her.” 

I pulled out a little badge. 

“In fact, I think you’ve earned a spot as a junior member of the Xenoforce,” I said. 

She took it and placed it on her costume. 

“Lin I’m just so proud of you,” said Talia. 

“We both are,” said Hank. 

“Well Dad… I mean Hank,” said Lin, “If it wasn’t for you two believing in me, this wouldn’t have happened so thank you both.” 

Somebody was watching us. 

“Should I approach Captain?” he asked. 

“No, leave him be,” said his boss. 

Later at school, Vivian was cutting the ribbon for the new and improved Light Music Club. 

Everyone cheered. 

I scooped Vivian down and kissed her. 

“Thank you so much for this Michael,” said Vivian. 

“Who would’ve thought that Vivian and Michael would do this for us?” asked a club member. 

“Michael might actually make a good principal someday,” said Principal Gibson. 

“Y’know, you’ve always been like a father figure to Michael,” said Anela, “I’m sure he appreciates your support.” 

It was the night of the dance. 

Each of us were rocking it out in tuxedos. 

Vivian had a pink and purple dress that I bought her with some money. 

Ratchet came in the door with Denise holding hands. 

“It actually happened…. He’s dating that loser,” said a student, “Ratchet Lombax and Denise Richardson are dating?!” 

The student laughed.

Everybody else cheered. 

Everybody was having a good time. 

Denise and Ratchet were dancing with each other. 

Denise was no doubt impressed with the hard work Ratchet put in to the dancing. 

“Wow, you really are good at dancing,”

“Thanks. Cara Lynn helped me a bit.” 

Denise chuckled. 

“You know, I forgot to give you something when you asked me to the dance,”

“What’s that?”

“This,” said Denise as she smiled. 

She kissed him on the lips. 

I was outside looking up at the sky. 

“Thanks again for your help dad,” I said, “It really helped me.” 

(To the 4th wall) I became a famous hero, experienced the dangers of an alien substance, and did a lot of terrible things, but in the end, I’m still the man Dad wanted me to be. 

Vivian came out. 

“The party’s inside buddy,” said Vivian, “What’s up?” 

“Just thinking about what Dad would think of me if he saw me,” I said. 

“Well, he’d probably be proud of the man you are,” said Vivian, “I know I am.”

I smiled. 

“Thanks V,” I said. 

She took my hand and we went back inside. 

Another happy ending. 

Well, till next time, this is your friendly neighborhood Xenoblade with this message; If you get lost in the shadows, there’s a fire inside you, and you know that I’ll find you.

 

Torches by X Ambassadors  
Bring on your forces of nature  
Bring on the storm that’s raging  
And if you get lost in the shadows  
There’s a fire inside you  
Be the light that guides you

Come on, carry your flame  
Carry it higher  
Leave it in the darkness  
Carry your torches  
Come on, carry your flame  
Set the night on fire  
Leave it in the darkness  
Carry your torches

Bring on your bows and arrows  
Bring on your plagues and pharaohs  
Cause if you get lost in the shadows  
There’s a fire inside you  
And you know that I’ll find you

Come on, carry your flame  
Carry it higher  
Leave it in the darkness  
Carry your torches  
Come on, carry your flame  
Set the night on fire  
Leave it in the darkness  
Carry your torches

Torches  
Torches  
Torches  
Torches  
Ooh

Come on, carry your flame  
Carry it higher  
Leave it in the darkness  
Carry your torches  
Come on, carry your flame (torches)  
Set the night on fire (torches)  
Leave it in the darkness (torches)  
Carry your torches (torches)

Carry your torches (torches)  
(Torches)  
Carry your torches (torches)  
Torches, ooh  
Torches  
Torches  
Torches, torches, ooh

 

Edmund was in jail walking to his cell. 

An old friend saw him. 

It was Dargan. 

“Edmund pierce?” he asked, “I can’t believe my eyes.” 

“How are you?” asked Edmund. 

He noticed he had some mechanics on his left arm. 

“Now before you say anything, I want you to know, this is not on you,” said Dargan, “Its on our friend…. Xenoblade.” 

“Good to know,” said Edmund. 

“Listen, I got a couple of friends who’d really like to meet the little bastard, take his picture, get his autograph, and cut him to pieces,” said Dargan, “I also heard this interesting   
rumour that…… you know who he is.” 

Edmund was about to tell, but remembered what I said to him and that I saved his life. 

“If I knew he was, he’d already be dead,” said Edmund. 

“Just play it cool for now,” said Dargan as he walked away. 

“Edmund, your butler’s here,” said a security guard. 

As he walked over, a little bit of the black suit slithered down his back.

 

Yesterday by Imagine Dragons  
Here’s to my future  
Here’s to my yesterday  
Here’s to change  
Oh, here’s to my yesterday  
No tomorrow without a yesterday  
Here’s to my future  
Goodbye to yesterday

All these years I’ve been searching  
For who I’m supposed to be  
All this time I’ve been wasting  
‘Cause I was right in front of me

Oh, it’s a crooked old tradition  
By a masterful magician  
But in all this trouble I’ve met  
I haven’t got one single regret, no

Here’s to my future  
Here’s to my yesterday  
Here’s to change  
Oh, here’s to my yesterday  
No tomorrow without a yesterday  
Here’s to my future  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Yesterday

Oh, I’m a hopeless crash collision  
'Cause I’m a hostage to my pride  
And by my own volition  
I’ve been a saint, I’ve been the truth, I’ve been the lie

Oh, it’s a crooked old tradition  
By a masterful magician  
But in all this trouble I’ve met  
I haven’t got one single regret, no

Here’s to my future  
Here’s to my yesterday  
Here’s to change  
Oh, here’s to my yesterday  
No tomorrow without a yesterday  
Here’s to my future  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Yesterday

A new day you can go, you can do  
Anything you wanna  
It’s your play, swing low, go high  
Anywhere you wanna  
You can reach for the moon  
Anywhere your dreams could take you  
Go astray, fade away  
Just leave it to yesterday

Here’s to my future  
Here’s to my yesterday  
Here’s to change  
Oh, here’s to my yesterday  
No tomorrow without a yesterday  
Here’s to my future  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Yesterday

‘Hi, I’m Nicholas Shay. I’m filling in for Captain Falcon since she’s on a mission, but I’m here to talk to you about the most important trait a soldier or student could have; Patience. Sometimes patience is the key to victory, sometimes it leads to very little and it seems like its not worth it. And you wonder….. why you waited so long for something so disappointing.’ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘……..How many more of these?’

(In case you’re wondering, yes this is a troll of a post ending scene)

XENOBLADE WILL RETURN…….


End file.
